Sporg Nordens Konge
by KaVicious
Summary: Ask Denmark. Todo aquello que anhelabas con fervor saber acerca de el Rey del Norte de Europa puedes preguntarlo !aquí! Dinamarca responderá a todas y cada una de sus preguntas. -Pero no le digan a Noruega-
1. Chapter 1

Bienvenidos a mi magnifica sección, solo digna de un rey y sus leales súbditos.

Mi nombre es Dinamarca y soy el Rey del Norte! o Nordens Konge en mi idioma natal. Soy el mayor de los países Nórdicos, que son cinco(junto a respectivas islas como Aland), no seis, insisto Estonia no es un país nórdico, somos cinco y aunque deforme su bandera seguiremos siendo cinco, fin del asunto.

Bueno, principalmente quiero aclarar que esta idea no es mía y pese a que estoy terriblemente ocupado quiero darle espacio a aquellas personas que me estiman para que hagan preguntas sobre mi gran persona y de todo índole, ya sean privadas, históricas o lo que se les ocurra -sonrisa picara-

Estaré feliz y complacido de responder a cada una de sus dudas.

Y si entraron aquí para saber como va el embarazo de Noruega estaré feliz de estar informándoles diariamente(si se me es posible) la evolución del bebé.

Partiendo con...

Hoy estaba tranquilamente paseando por el parque cuando curiosamente me encontré con Noruega e Islandia, ambos estaban pasando una linda tarde de amor fraternal cuando yo hice mi espectacular aparición, haciendo sonrojar violentamente a mi mejor amigo! que de la pura vergüenza se dio media vuelta y se alejo de mi a pasos agigantados, cuando en eso le vi doblar la esquina y... !caer desmayado!, me asuste mucho y corrí a auxiliarlo. Cuando le tome en mis brazos me sonrió y pidió tiernamente que me tranquilizara... que todo era parte del embarazo.

Aun no estoy muy tranquilo por lo de sus síntomas, la verdad no se que haría si llegase a pasarle eso en la calle y... !oh Dios!.

-Dinamarca a salido corriendo en busca de Noruega-

Buenos Días, soy Islandia.

Hace un momento vi salir corriendo a Den y vine a apagar la computadora ya que ocupa mucha energía que no es reutilizable...

Y vi lo que escribió... Quiero aclararles que Noruega **no** esta embarazado, en el parque si huyo de Dinamarca pero por las razones que creo ya todos conocemos, y que aquello **no** fue un desmayo, fue un común y corriente tropiezo, y ninguna de esas palabras es cierta.

Eso es todo. Asegúrense de no dejar los aparatos eléctricos encendidos, reciclar y reutilizar materiales, y por sobre todo tener conciencia con el medio ambiente. Cuidemos a la madre Tierra.

Nos vemos.


	2. Chapter 2

Empecemos!

¿Porque las banderas se parecen tanto?, el diseño es el mismo solamente cambia el color.

Kurai Ikari

Dannebrog! buena pregunta! es muy simple, yo la hice y los demás la copiaron. Pero como estoy amenazado de muerte por exponerlo de esa manera (aunque sea la verdad) te lo explicare de un modo aburrido y formal.

Al ser países hermanos, unidos en varios sentidos y con un intercambio cultural que a echo a nuestras costumbres tan semejante. El que mis hermanos siguiesen algunos de mis ejemplos era totalmente inevitable y así fue como la cruz escandinava termino por representarnos a todos. Pero vale aclarar que lo que cambia no es solo el color ya que debido a este también los significados, es un tema muy lindo.

Si algun día vos y Noru se casan, ¿puedo ser la madrina? *3*

Loki-Boom2

Seras la madrina y mucho mas si ese rizito flotante acepta casarse conmigo! palabra de hombre. Ah! y me gusto mucho esa carita con labios grandes, es encantadora.

¿Cuando es tu cumpleaños exactamente? Me gustaria saberlo para de ahora en adelante celebrarlo.

-Loki-Boom2

5 de junio! hace mención a la Constitución de 1849 cuando la Monarquía Absoluta paso a ser Parlamentaria. Y puesto que es una de nuestras pocas celebraciones propias(la mayoría son religiosas y no se nos permite beber) !Lo festejamos en grande y con mucha cerveza!. Y tú! estas cordialmente invitada para el próximo 5 de junio!.

Sección dos: !Cartas al Rey!

_¿Dinamarca?_

_Oh Dear Lord, ¿Tú también?_

_¡Acaso todo el maldito planeta se va a crear su sección luego que yo me hiciera la mía!_

_Okay... Lo siento. Uhm... Pasaba para ver qué tal te iba con los lectores y las cartas, ya sabes. Es una lástima que no seas tan popular como yo, ¿Huh?_

_Anyway... te advertí sobre eso de los embarazos. Noruega no puede tener hijos... ¡Y yo no soy estéril!_

_Se despide cordialmente,_

_United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland._

_Pd: ¿Prussia ya está mejor, verdad...? Debería..._

Oh querido Inglaterra! es lógico que no soy tan popular como tu ya que llevas mucho tiempo en esto y cofcofestascofviejocofcof ya veras como te supero en breve!.

Debo aclararte mi estimado Arthur que Noruega **si **puede tener hijos y que **si** !eres estéril!, lamento que te enteres de esta forma.

Y Prusia... bueno ese es tu problema! solucionalo tú.

_Danmörk:_

_Eg, como muchas otras personas, quiero preguntarte esto..._

_¿Por qué eres tan idiota?En fin, no creo que puedas contestar eso, humm... que tal esto: ¿Por qué tan obsicionado con Noregur?Creo que esa si la podrás contestar._

_Atte. Ísland_

_PD. Heimska_

Ice! que felicidad tenerte aquí!

Supongo que lo de idiota fue con cariño. Es esa forma tan especial que comparten tu y tu hermanos para demostrar el afecto que cada día me gustan mas!, nunca cambies.

Ammm ¿que porque estoy tan obsesionado con Nor? no lo estoy! es una bella relación de mejores amigos. ¿Estas... celoso? si es así, no lo estés! sabes que tienes un lugar desmesuradamente grande y especial en mi corazón, no hay nada que yo no hiciera por ti.

* * *

><p>Esta no es una pregunta pero por satisfacción personal la incluiré.<p>

Dinamarca! te adoro, eres el mas sexy de los nordicos! y no te preocupes por norge... negar el embarazo es normal cuando el padre es tan sexy y pueden atentar con su vida. ^^

Merlina-Vulturi

Ah que si!.

Y actualice en menos de un día -corre a lavarse los dientes- ag qwe sñoy dinwdo -se enjuaga y muestra una sonrisa tan brillante que cega a la audiencia (sonrisa colgate)- y así mis leales súbditos y súbditas, yo me despido!.

Hasta otra!.


	3. Chapter 3

Aquí me tienen! el Rey del Norte es todo suyo (y de sus preguntas).

Empecemos

**Yo hice un fic en el que varios países tienen hijos (Mpreg) y tú tienes una niña con Noru aunque creas que es un niño porque deseabas un vikingo, qué me dices a eso?.**

**-PrussianAwesomeGirl**

Ummm si... leí eso hace un tiempo !no porque me guste el DenNor y vaya buscando material de ello! no!, no!, -sonrisa nerviosa- fue por pura casualidad... y creo, creo que si nuestro hijo fuese una niña no me molestaría demasiado, siempre eh tratado de fomentar la igualdad de sexos siendo mi país uno de los mayores exponente del mundo en ejercer la equidad de géneros. Pero si nos planteamos el echo de que los padres seremos Noru y yo... no veo posibilidades de tener una tierna y femenina doncella, al menos no con tanta testosterona revoloteando en el aire (porque vamos! somos la pareja mas masculina sobre la faz de la tierra), asi que si... en mi caso preferiría un varonil vikingo.

**¿Desde cuando tu y Noru son amigos?**

**-13UsUkNekito**

Ahhhhh! yo diría que desde que el mono se paro en dos patas -entreabre una banana- lo que trato de decir es que nos conocemos desde siempre!. En un principio yo solo le veía como un vecino mas, uno al que sin duda poseería cuando estuviera algo mas fuerte, pero debido a las dificultades de en ese entonces (inundaciones, cambios climáticos, inviernos crudos, escasez de comida, la llegada de otras culturas, etc) eso se demoro algunos cientos de años... entonces me di cuenta de que no podría sobrevivir solo y !llego la edad de bronce nórdica!, comenzamos a estrechar lazos y a negociar entre nosotros, se podría decir que fue en ese momento en que hicimos los intercambios culturales que hoy en día nos hacen tan similares. Pero entonces llego el abuelo Germanía, nacieron nuestros idiomas y nos distanciamos otras ves.

Y por ultimo llego la Era Vikinga! -sonrisa engreída- y fue allí cuando me interese especialmente en él. Era fuerte, decidido y soberbio, justamente lo que yo buscaba en un compañero, y así comenzamos nuestra travesía por el mundo, posteriormente nació nuestra alianza y hasta el día de hoy somos mejores amigos!.

**En tu epoca de vikingo ¿que sentias cuando asaltabas, quemabas y violabas a las campesinas?.**

**-Nordic4ever**

Um... ah, eso. -incomodo- e-es posible que me haya excedido un poco, porque en ese entonces era algo distinto a como me conocen hoy en día...

Pero respondiendo a tu pregunta, en aquel entonces me sentía... satisfecho con mis fechorías, !Pero ahora me arrepiento!.

**¿Tambien te violabas a norge?**

**-Nordic4ever**

Oh Dios... !lo haces para hacerme sentir mal ¿no?, bueno ni modo... -frunce el ceño- s-si... se podría decir que algo así sucedió. Pero no fue en la Era Vikinga, ya que yo estaba demasiado ocupado molestando a Iggy y buscando arrancarle la cabeza al Papa (cosa que nunca logre debido a mi nulo sentido de la orientación).

**El cuento de la sirenita Danesa (no la de disney, la original, osea tuya. Infeliz..gringo..) ¿te sientes identificado con ella y su sacrificio de amor?**

**-Nordic4ever**

Me gusta mucho esa historia, y a pesar de que America hizo una copia vil (y a todos nos quedo claro que no tiene imaginación propia) no me molesta, porque le dio el final feliz que aquella pobre muchacha merecía. Y sobre su sacrificio de amor -observa despistadamente al cielo- si... creo que yo también podría hacerlo...

**Crees que Sve tubo en su pasado un deseo secreto por Norge? osea ¿me explico? tu deberias saberlo...**

**-Nordic4ever**

Bueno, no creo que Sverige haya tenido un real interés por Nor, el maldito solo quería joderme -aplasta la banana que tenia en las manos, haciendo saltar el contenido- y todo por la culpa de Francia y pokkers Napoleón! -gira con ambas manos en sentidos contrarios la cascara de la fruta, destrozandola con rabia- Pero! como el dice el refrán "Si amas a alguien, déjalo ir... Si no vuelve en las próximas dos horas, llámalo al móvil, al bipper, ve a su casa, pregúntales a todas las personas por él, habla a los canales de TV y a las radios para que todo el mundo se ponga a buscarlo. Y Si regresa es tuyo y si no... nunca lo fue." Y como ya sabrán, Noru regreso a mi!.

**¿En que pensabas tu y el sueco cuando hicieron el tratado de Kiel? aah? AH?.**

**-Nordic4ever**

Comprendo... quieres dejarme bien jodido... -resignación- Bueno... yo perdí la guerra -abre una lata de cerveza- Napoleón tenia el control y no le importo cederle a mi Noru al bastardo (debí haber mutilado a Francia cuando tuve oportunidad) y tampoco le importo que Sve no respetara el tratado y no me entregara Pomerania... -se deprime- P-pero yo no me quede con lo brazos cruzados! y una mierda!. Entonces Nor y yo comenzamos un movimiento independentista clandestino y finalmente volvimos a estar juntos -sonrisa alegre- ¿ves como el amor rompe todos los obstáculos?.

**Cuando dejaste ir a Noruega hacia el reino Sueco ¿fue realmente para apoyarlo en su independencia sabiendo que si el te la pedia a ti tu actuarias como lo que paso con suecia?**

**-Nordic4ever**

Para empezar, yo no quería que Noruega se fuera con ese! y ¿has tenido bajo tu dominio a Sve?, es un dolor en las bolas! no puedes culparme de nada. Y con Nor... bueno yo no seria así con el, es cierto que en algún momento fui algo rudo pero... nunca a ese extremo.

Ahora! yo te haré una pregunta... ¿me odias o algo? o solo querías hacerme sentir mal. De cualquier modo... no importa, gracias por tus preguntas y pasa seguidos, tal vez logres darme otro momento incomodo, pero que bah! para eso estoy aquí.

Gracias a ti.

**Hay unos rumores, que dicen que tuviste "algo" con Suecia, cuando este aun vivia en tu casa, ¿es verdad? ¿Lo sabe Norge?.**

**-Merlina-Vulturi**

No Dios! ¿me crees capas de eso?, y aunque hubiera querido (dejo en claro que no, no quería) tampoco hubiese podido, ese tipo es intratable! y amm Nor... no había nada que saber, es lindo ¿verdad?.

**Segun entendi, los colores de sus banderas tienen un significado, em gustaria saber q significa el rojo y el blanco para ti (por cierto, tu bandera es hermosa).**

**-Setsuka Minami**

Oh gracias! si es hermosa, su nombre es Dannebrog. La cruz simboliza la cristiandad de un blanco puro y limpio. La leyenda dice que cayó en medio de la batalla de Lyndanisse[es cierta, yo estuve presente(?)] y eh allí el rojo, personificando la sangre báltica derramada (y la de todos mis enemigos!).

**Bueno, la pregunta, ¿como hiciste para "embarazar" a noruega? porq, vamos, es imposible que un hombre se embarace, a menos que...**

**-Setsuka Minami**

**a) noru es transexual y nacio en un cuerpo femenino, lo que explicaria el que pudiese tener hijos**

**b) es una mujer q se viste de hombre**

**c) buscaste entre sus libros y leiste en voz alta algo que no deberias haber hecho**

Opción D! ninguna de las anteriores!. ¿De que hablas? los hombres si pueden embarazarse (menos Inglaterra porque es estéril) Y no! Nor no es ni transexual, ni se viste de hombre, ni viceversa, ni es _heterosexual_, ni nada de eso. Es un hombre hecho y derecho, y muy muy muy fértil.

Si no me crees pregúntale a PrussianAwesomeGirl!.

**No piesas q si noru estuviese embarazado, su sexy troll ya te hubiese asesinado? piensalo, es la reaccion mas probable, y no me vengas con eso de las hormonas, los embarazos hacen a las mujeres mas... volatiles.**

**-Setsuka Minami**

Pues... si, es extraño que su horrible Troll no me haya castrado ya, pero supongo que es porque Nor sigue negando lo de el embarazo, ¿eso contesta tu pregunta?.

**De la epoca vikinga, que fue lo que mas te gusto hacer?**

**-Loki-Boom2**

Oh vaya! estaba esperando esa pregunta. Pues lo que mas me gustaba de esa época era conocer lugares nuevos!, habitar los que estaban desiertos y someter a los habitados. Es mi época favorita, todos respetaban mi autoridad(que quede claro que eso sigue siendo así) y me llamaban bárbaro y cosas por el estilo, pero jamas en mi cara !ja! que cobardes. Además esa fue la etapa en la que llegue al nuevo mundo ¿sabias que soy el pionero?, y encontré(bueno, tal vez Nor lo encontró primero) a mi hermanito Groenlandia(que mas que hermanito es como mi hijo) y también conocí a un mocoso fantasma... era muy amable, y (por fortuna) no se me ocurrió seguir bajando así que nunca me encontré con el hermano del mocoso.

**¿Cuando son los cumpleaños de los demas nordicos?**

**-Loki-Boom2**

Noruega 17 de Mayo

Islandia 17 de junio

Finlandia 6 de Diciembre

Suecia A NADIE LE IMPORTA.

Y si, si, si todos por independecia -frunce el ceño-

_**Sección dos: !Cartas al Rey!**_

_"Dear" Danmörk:_

_Lo de idiota no fue con cariño, Noregur, Sví y yo te lo decimos porque es la verdad, abre los ojos._

_Odio decirlo, pero no parecen mejores amigos, y no estoy celoso! jamás lo estaría... no... jamás..._

_Otra pregunta: ¿Has ido a ver a Greenland? Estás tan pendiente de Nore que ni te acuerdas de él._

_Atte. Ísland_

De Sve lo creo, pero de ti y de Nor jamas, se que ustedes son un poco agresivos, pero también se que me aman!

¿Entonces no estas celoso? ahh yo creo que si -le guiñe el ojo-

Ice! - cambia drásticamente el animo y llora desconsoladamente- Green se quiere independizar sniff sniff, p-pero no tengas miedo, eso no va a pasar! no lo permitiré.

Y emmmm cuídate ¿si?

_Hi Denmark. Me alegro de que haya mas gente por aqui... ya salude a los demas... y cuando me iba a ir me di cuenta de tu seccion de preguntas. Yo pronto tambien hare una ewé y si me molesta mucho le dire a Noru sobre tu sección._

_Se despide~_

_Atte: Hungría, Elizabeta Héderváry_

Hungría! bella mujer, si, si, muy bella -sonrisa lasciva-

Si me acusas con Noru le diré a Austria que ves porno gay en las noches!.

Cuidate linda.

* * *

><p>Y esto llega a su fin por hoy! -se peina todo el cabello hacia delante(tapándose la cara) para luego volverlo a acomodar hacia atrás en un movimiento galante- ¿A que no soy genial?.<p>

Cuidense todas y cada una de ustedes bellas damas, si fuera por mi las llevaría a todas a un paseo romántico.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola súbditos! Tengo algo que decir… y se que pensaran que soy un idiota (pero no lo soy) por lo que les revelaré. La cuestión es que no me había fijado que los anónimos no podían dejar comentarios ¡pero ya lo solucione!, así que no me odien –se esconde- mas… preguntas?.

**¿Cuantos hijos crees q vas a tener? ¿de que sexo? ¿como se llamarian? te gustaria asisitir a mi consulta para realizar una ecografia? aunque... de pronto siento un aura fria a mi alrededor... estas seguro q noru no sabe q tu sabes lo del embarazo? D:**

**Setsuka Minami **

Ummm creo que solo tendremos uno, ya que dudo tener la suerte de tener gemelos o algo por el estilo (ni tampoco la quiero, ¿sabes no difícil que es criar a un mocoso?) así que uno me basta y me sobra. El nombre lo discutiremos con Nor (Porque se que las madres son muy radicales en cuanto a la maternidad. Ahora imagínate eso pero en Nor –escalofrío- definitivamente lo discutiremos juntos, y no es porque le tenga miedo!) el sexo… ¿masculino? es lo mas probable y si, dentro de lo que cabe también es lo que yo prefiero. Lo de la ecografía! –se emociona- si!, si! es una estupenda idea! Aunque habrá que esperar algún tiempo para eso y a lo ultimo, si! estoy completamente seguro de que Noru lo sabe (aunque lo niegue).

**Cuando es el cumpleaños de suecia? (y no me la evadas ¬¬)**

**Loki-Boom2 **

De acuerdo, de acuerdo! No evado… 6 de Junio día Nacional de Suecia, pero sigue sin importarle a nadie… y yo soy mejor!

**Como es tu relacion con Fin? No piensas que es de lo mas adorable :3?**

**Loki-Boom2 **

Fin! mi Fin!, pero si el es la cosa mas bella y tierna del mundo, es como una cereza en medio de un pantano(si, lo de pantano lo digo por Sve). Tenemos una relación muy buena, el es tan sensato y tranquilo, enserio le quiero mucho!, es de mis tres hermanitos favoritos(hvis! todos menos Suecia).

**Si tubieras que describir a una palabra a todos los nordicos como los definirias (incluyendote)?**

**Loki-Boom2 **

Uh… esa esta difícil. Ya sabes, somos todos tan distintos de otros que si nos juntas a los cinco no hay relación aparente. Pero si fuese una pregunta de vida o muerte mi respuesta seria… ¿tercos?. Si, si, todos tan tercos como mulas, ninguno quiere ceder nunca y por eso es tan difícil convivir juntos.

Ah y sobre lo que me contaste, un consejo!... si es igual a mi ¡nunca cedas! eso nos anima mas, ya sabes… las personas como yo somos muy competitivas y cuando vemos un ápice de debilidad atacamos con todo. Y si quieres librarte de el no me molestaría darte algunas herramientas –saca un hacha estilo medieval- claro... solo si tu quieres -sonrisa sádica-.

**¿De donde nacio tu vicio por la cerveza?**

**13UsUkNekito**

Si mal no recuerdo eso sucedió cuando Prusia comenzó su fiebre expansionista, en ese tiempo compartimos muchos tratados y planes de invasión (oh si-sonrisa despiadada-), eramos muy amigos... la cosa es que cuando nos volvimos a encontrar el me comento la receta que había extraído de los países Célticos (los primeros, no gran Bretaña) que a su vez que se la habían copiado a las naciones del medio oriente, y nos pusimos a experimentar con ella (y si! casi hace explotar mi casa). En un principio era tan nauseabunda que solo la tomábamos para emborracharnos, pero después de cuatro largos siglos su tierno hermanito Alemania (ya no tan tierno) modifico la receta, y desde ese día mi vida tuvo un giro y !todo fue hermoso!. También debo anexar que desde ese entonces mis visitas a Alemania han sido muy frecuentes y duraderas, y no porque su cerveza sea mejor que la mía (o por lo menos ya no) si no porque es mucho mas económica, ¿sabias que en Dinamarca tenemos la cerveza mas costosa del mundo? es terrible! y por oferta y demanda todas las otras etiquetas también alzan sus precios! la vida es tan cruel conmigo...

Y si, también espero que Noru acepte su embarazo...

**¿Por que odias a Suecia? Tal vez porque es mas imponente que tu...o da mas miedo...**

**Linda4257 **

Te lo enumero:

1- Se independizo (cobardemente) de mi.

2- Se llevo a Fin consigo, y te aseguro que para que eso sucediera estuvo persuadiendole mucho tiempo.

3- Se aprovecho de mi derrota frente al francés pervertido y se llevo a mi Noru con el, a la fuerza y !ni siquiera le trato bien!.

4- No respeto nuestros tratados, infringío leyes y no me entrego tierras de mi pertenencia. Y para joderme aún más se las entrego a Prusia cuando estábamos peleados y el no quería ni verme (por dios que Pru es como una chica)

5- Y la peor de todas... !se cree mejor que yo!.

Y algunas otras como sus constantes sublevaciones cuando estaba en mi casa y cosas por el estilo.

**¿Que opinas de la relacion de Su y Fin?**

**Linda4257 **

Finlandia merece... algo mejor... -le da un sorbo a su cerveza como quien no quiere la cosa-

**¿Como es que segun tu Noruega esta embarzado, si solo son "mejores amigos" y para eso tenias que haberle hecho cosas suscias( dudo que Noru se haya dejado)**

**Linda4257 **

-se atraganta con el liquido- B-bueno... Noru si esta embarazado ¿sabes?, de lo contrario ¿como explicarías sus cambios de humos y desmayos? eh? eh?. Y y-ya sabes... e-es verdad que hace tiempo que no hacemos cosas horriblemente sucias y placenteras (desde que ya no vive en mi casa)... p-pero es posible que sea porque se tardo algunos cientos de años en fecundar, ya sabes como son de irregulares estas cosas. Y um... si no fuese de esta forma !¿de quien más podría ser el hijo? Noru no seria capaz de estar con nadie mas que yo !eso te lo aseguro! si hasta en su constitución lo dice! ¿ves? ¿ves?.

**¿Por que eres tan bobo? Por cierto, mi lindo Inglatera es mil veces mejor y mas guapo que tu.**

**Linda4257 **

No soy bobo! ¿enserio me crees bobo? porque si es así te aseguro que los bobos no meten goles! (okay el doble sentido no era necesario, olvida eso) Y ¿como que Inglaterra es mejor que yo? estas en territorio danés linda, no tientes tu suerte.

**¿Es verdad que tu y Sve hicieron el puente que los une por..errr...a-amistad?... **

**Nordic4ever **

Hay! -escalofrío de intensidad 6.6 escala Richter- ¿quien dijo que en Europa no temblaba?.Volviendo al tema... um... no, no le diría amistad. Mas bien a mi Reina le agradaba que yo estuviese conectado con mis hermanos y Sve es el mas cercano... solo acepte por eso! no quiero estar conectado a él pero si quiero sentirme mas cerca de Nor y Fin... solo por eso... acepte.

Y tu también me agradas mucho -le sonríe- sabes bastante sobre mi y eres muy simpática. Cuidate mucho ¿vale?.

**¿Como es eso de q te violaste a Noruega?**

-suspiro de resignación- otra ves esa incomodidad palpable...Recapitulemos, esto fue inmediatamente después de la era Vikinga...v-veras ¿como decir esto?, a si, si, si... en mis años mas sanguinario, yo a diferencia de otras naciones no tenia interés por colonizar, no yo... yo... la verdad yo solo quería invadir, conquistar, someter, oprimir, dominar, etc. y todo lo mas cruel que pudiese ser... entonces mi interés por mis aliados nórdicos aumento al igual que su fascinación por la autonomía y decidí marcar el territorio Noruego como mio. !No me juzgues por ellos! e-en ese tiempo era una practica muy común y eso impidió que Noru me dejara... (claro que eso hasta que el maldito Sueco le obligo).

**¿Por que estas tan seguro de ese embarazo? ¿no crees que quizas eso solo sea en tu cabeza?**

¿En mi cabeza dices?, ¿acaso parezco Bob Esponja con un arco iris en la cabeza llamado "imaginación"?, no estoy tan locos... y tiene todos los síntomas, así que es mas que obvia la respuesta.

**¿Que sentiste cuando Noruega se fue de tu lado?**

Mal... muy mal -sonrisa melancólica- cuando alguien querido se va de tu lado es como si te faltase el aire, en mi caso... pensé que no me repondría, pero no perdí las esperanzas y luche hasta el final junto a el. Como dije anteriormente, el amor rompe todas las barreras (incluso las de un estúpido sueco !yo soy mejor!)

**¿Te casas conmigo?**

¿Enserio quieres casarte conmigo? o sea, se que soy genial, un Rey en todo el sentido de la palabra, el país mas jodidamente sexy de todos pero te advierto! yo no plancho, no cocino, no limpio, no lavo, soy grosero, mal hermano (un poco cruel?) y en resumen no hago nada a no ser que no sea por mis hermanos, además de beber claro.

**¿Por querias la cabeza del papa?**

**OasisNeon **

Por la misma razón por la que seguramente a ti no te gusta obedecer a tu madre, ser sometido!. Era el tiempo en el que el cristianismo estaba a la orden del día y yo solo quería joderme a medio mundo... nunca logre decapitarlo pero ganas no me faltaron (y aun así termine cayendo en la religión, pero !eh! que le hice mis modificaciones).

**¿Le hiciste algo a inglaterra durante la invasion Vikinga? (porque si es asi estas muerto me oyes? muerto!)**

**OasisNeon **

No, no lo toque, o sea, en ese entonces el era pequeño y yo nunca eh sido un abusivo! así que solo me lo eché al hombro y le saque algo de dinero... oh! pero como me divertí con sus hermano...

**¿Cuales son tus comidas favoritas?**

**OasisNeon **

Pues adoro el frikadeller con boller i karry o brune kartofler(en navidad), vendría siendo algo así como albóndigas de carne de cualquier tipo con curry de manzana (en mi país mola mucho lo agrio y lo dulce) o en patatas azucaradas(como ya dije en navidad).

**Quiero viajar a tu pais ¿que me recomendarias?**

**OasisNeon**

Turismo...-pensativo- bien, todo el mundo siempre quiere ir a Copenhague por ser la capital, pero yo te recomendaría Aalborg! es una ciudad muy alegre y que destaca mucho mi cultura, tienes una hermosa vista del fiordo de Lim (es un estrecho y hermoso lago que conecta a Dinamarca de este a oeste, y a pesar de que aveces se congele o en algunos sectores se seque te aseguro que es lo mas hermoso que podrás ver en tu vida, palabra de hombre!), además de celebrarse allí el Carnaval en Aalborg el 27 y 28 de mayo y es muy colorido, alegre y musical, simplemente sublime y !te vas a enamorar! -entusiasta-.

**¿Que piensas de Antonio?**

**OasisNeon**

España! amigo! lindas! lindas regiones!... y me odió cuando pise Italia... Buen hombre!, me pregunto si sigue resentido conmigo...

**¿Que opinas de las secciones de los otros paises?**

**HimeMiku**

¿Mi opinión?, van a odiarme si las digo pero no soy de evadir nada, las cosas como son y si no les gusta me abstendré a las consecuencias!.

USA c'mon ¿que clase de hombre es? ¿decir te amo y salir huyendo si no es rechazado? yo que el ya hubiese noqueado a Inglaterra, me lo hubiera echado al hombro y nadie nunca mas habría disfrutado de su compañía, o como mínimo lo hubiera marcado como territorio norteamericano antes de dejarle volar, pero... ¿resignación? ¿tan pronto? alguien tiene que enseñarle a ese niño el poder de la masculinidad.

Russhia-san entiendo... nop! la verdad no ¿eso es japones o ruso?, ¿es europeo o asiático?(aunque esta culturalmente en uno y geográficamente en otro) que decida ¿no?.

Inglaterra... -escalofrío- supongo que evadir un poco no va a matarme, seguro que el cejon (que me quieres mucho por cierto) ya tiene un vudu mio al que le entierra cosas de las que no quiero pensar cada vez que digo "estéril". L-le quiero mucho.

Italia! ¿también tenia una sección no? no la eh leído, lo siento no sabría que decir.

**Cual es tu relación actual con Alemania (Y de paso con Prusia... ustedes dos se nota son invencibles con la cerveza.)**

**BunnyCarlu **

Paso seguido por el pequeño Alemania (ya no tan pequeño) aquellos dos son buenos compañeros para beber (y la cerveza es mas barata) pero prefiero hacer trio con Iggy y Pru, ya que Alemania no es tan "divertido" cuando esta bebido.

**¿Me dejas hacerle el baby Shower a Noru? **

**BunnyCarlu **

Todos los que quieras preciosa.

**Que piensas de las autoras que te emparejan a ti y a Sve aquí en FF? **

**BunnyCarlu **

Me agrada que echen su imaginación a volar pero... -escalofrío 7.8 Richter- Sve! ¿porque tan crueles? ¿que les hice yo? -llora sobre la carta de BunnyCarlu- no es justo ¿verdad?.

**¿Hacemos una fiesta en casa de Suecia y sin Suecia?**

**BunnyCarlu **

-Risa malévola- me leíste el pensamiento! tu solo dime cuando y decoramos su hogar estilo "El Anfitrión no se Encuentra en Casa" para hacer la fiesta del siglo.

_**Sección dos: !Cartas al Rey!**_

_Estimated Denmark,_

_NO soy estéril._

_Los hombres NO pueden quedar embarazados._

_Y si insistes con estas nonsense me aseguraré de recitar ciertos conjuros que no serán de tu agrado, algunos que te incluyen a TI embarazado._

_Se despide (no muy) cordialmente,_

_United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland._

I-Iggy !que sorpresa que estés otras vez aquí!

Hum debo discrepar un poco contigo, lo hombre si pueden tener hijos... ¿no?, y si no ¿como explicas los desmayos y cambios de humor de Noru? o ¿también vas a decirme que se tropezó y es así de agresivo? Por favor se mas realista.

Y lo de los conjuros... eso incluiría ¿vomitós, desmayos, panzota y cambios de humor? -escalofrío grado 9.9 escala Richter- d-de acuerdo... INGLATERRA ES TAN FERTIL QUE VE UN P*** Y TIENE UN HIJO!

¿F-feliz? ¿ya se te paso el enojo?

No me odies Iggy! sabes que yo te amo! -llora- a mi manera !pero te amo!.

_Danmörk:_

_No te amamos, tendrás que superarlo algún día._

_NO ESTOY CELOSO, y menos de ti -voltea el rostro sonrojado-_

_Es en serio? Que buena noticia, creo que ya es tiempo, no tengo miedo de que pase, al contrario, prefiero que lo haga, en su última carta dijo que se sentía muy solo, que irresponsable eres -suspira- Skína..._

_Alimentate bien y no solo de cerveza. Bless_

_Ísland_

V-vaya!...-sorpresa-

Y amm -mira al suelo- si es posible que haya sido un poco irresponsable !pero es que tengo tanto trabajo! cuando tengas tus hijos lo vas a entender, y eso no le da derecho a querer emanciparse ¿quien se crees que es? ese mocoso merece un castigo y tu no le ayudes!.

Y me alimento bien -sonrisa- gracias por la preocupación (aunque es probable que mi dieta siga conteniendo muchos grados de alcohol espumoso) y tu también come bien ¿quieres? estas muy delgado y no podrás defenderte! aunque... te sienta muy bien, vaya que eres un chico lindo...

Si necesitas cualquier cosa me llamas ¿si? aquí esta tu hermano mayor para lo que necesites!.

Y si... me aman, admitelo de una vez por todas.

* * *

><p>¿Se la pasaron bien leyendo esto? porque yo no -suspiro- estoy agotado, me duelen los ojos y casi desmorono Dinamarca con tantos temblores... mi jefe va a matarme.<p>

Cuidense preciosas, no olviden dormirse temprano para no quedar con la cara que tendré yo mañana...


	5. Chapter 5

**¿Tienes algún deporte nacional? **

**Loki-Boom2 **

Deporte... nacional...-infla las mejillas- bueno no tenemos uno oficialmente pero el ciclismo es un deporte muy influyente en mi país, se hacen muchas y muy importantes competencias al año, además de que mas de la mitad de la población se desplaza en ellas (excepto en invierno que como sabrás es muy frió) y eso nos hace uno de los países menos contaminantes en el mundo! ¿no es linda mi nación?. Ah! y también somos muy buenos en el fútbol! ¿sabias que fuimos los primeros en ganar la Eurocopa? y a que no adivinas donde... SUECIA! -se ríe como idiota-.

**¿Como te sentiste luego de ni siquiera clasificar para los octavos en el mundial de Sudafrica el año pasado?.**

**Loki-Boom2 **

Ese mundial estaba arreglado! -se coloca la camiseta de la selección danesa- Veras, el año pasado mi equipo estaba pasando por algunas crisis (y la FIFA es la culpable!) y tuvimos la mala suerte de quedar en el Grupo E (Japón-Holanda-Camerún) y por dios que es difícil jugar con tres estrategias diferentes para cada equipo (porque sus estilos están a años luz de parecerse) y también diría que fue cosa de suerte ya que el partido frente a Japón se decidió por dos tiros libres (y eso que llevábamos ventaja!) y Holanda solo clasifico por un autogol!. Y el mundial esta arreglado! (y no lo digo de resentido) ¿te has fijado que siempre lo gana un país con crisis(ya sea económica o de cualquier índole)? además que el desempeño de Alemania frente a España estaba muy por debajo de lo acostumbrado, o sea, Alemania jamas se arrinconó en la portería frente a ningún otro oponente (y ve el minuto 23 da vergüenza ajena) ni siquiera se arrincono contra Uruguay que lo igualaba notablemente... en resumen Sudafrica es una estafa!. Ah! y si te gusta el fútbol ve la Eurocopa 2012 Polonia-Ucrania -sonríe alegremente- quede en el grupo H con Ice y Noru! (aunque Portugal me preocupa). Seguro que gano la copa!.

**¿Que clase de cosas hacen Gilbert, Arthur y tu cuando se van a beber cerveza?**

**Loki-Boom2 **

Buena pregunta... ¿sabias que cuando uno bebe se acuerda muy pocas cosas y generalmente a lapsos? (quiero decir que tengo muchas lagunas mentales), pero (de las cosas que si me acuerdo) diría que casi siempre hacemos esta rutina: emborrachamos a Iggy, le vestimos de algo que sea sexy, le dejamos solo (pero llamamos a Francis para que lo vaya a buscar), hacemos algunas travesuras con Prusia, me voy a ligar a alguna mujer con personalidad y de lo demás nunca me acuerdo (top secret -le guiñe el ojo-) o también puede ser al revés, me emborracho yo primero (pero a mi nunca me visten de nada porque soy mas agresivo estando bebido) termino golpeando a alguien por allí y no me ligo a ninguna mujer con personalidad... !y claro que también tenemos una tercera opción! nos emborrachamos todos juntos y creo que me los termino ligando a ellos -risa escandalosa- por cierto! Prusia jamas es el primero en caer porque el muy desgraciado tiene mas resistencia que un toro, pero tarde o temprano también llega al cielo.

**¿Cual de las chicas (hablando de países claro) te parece mas atractiva?**

**Loki-Boom2 **

Uh! esa si que esta difícil... haber Bielorrusia muy bella... demasiado pero no me gusta que acose a Rusia !su hermano! ¿no puede acosar a alguien mas? (como a mi) así que descartada. Hungría también es muy bella pero le tengo miedo a sus utensilios de cocina. Monaco es muy linda y me encanta su actitud, pero es algo... baja (al menos para mi) aún así tiene el segundo lugar dentro de mis favoritas. Belgica hermosa mujer, todo de ella me gusta pero... !el primer lugar es para Ucrania y su increíble personalidad!. Se me olvidaba! Taiwan también me parece linda, de la hermana de Suiza no diré nada porque no quiero perforaciones y no me gustan tan niñas. Y si por mi fuera !me encerraría en una casa con todas ellas! (hasta las que están mas locas)... en resumen todas me parecen atractivas!.

**¿Cuando eres pequeño te costo salir adelante como pais?**

**13UsUkNekito **

Un poco... el clima era frió, la comida escaseaba y las constantes amenazas que representaba el continente asiático hacían de Europa un no muy buen lugar para vivir. Pero las condiciones en las que se encontraban mis hermanos era considerablemente peor, así que me levante y trabaje duro para que saliésemos adelante -sonrisa- a pesar de todo lo malo esa fue la época en la que fui más feliz... eramos tan unidos.

**¿Es verdad q tienes un castillo/ciudad/lo-que-sea de legos? y un museo de barbie? (gaaaaaaaaaay) si mal no recuerdo... cerca del castillo donde vive tu reina? y si es verdad, llevaras a tu hijo ahi?**

**Setsuka Minami **

!Legoland! me encanta! (en el pasado me dijeron que era estúpido por crear una ciudad de legos) si, si, tiene casas, barquitos, una maqueta del castillo de Fredensborg(donde los príncipes se van de vacaciones) y es tan lindo y desarmable que es imposible no querer jugar allí (aunque ya no se me permite hacerlo). Y si! tengo un museo de barbie ¿algún problema con eso? mola mucho, y por si fuera poco también tengo un museo Erótico -le guiñe el ojo-. Y por supuesto que mi hijo jugara allí, le llevare apenas aprenda a caminar para que destruya la ciudad como godzilla!.

**¿yo sabia q los vikingos tomaban cerveza de miel, es cierto?**

**Setsuka Minami **

Si, si, fue una de mis creaciones, pero no era muy deliciosa ¿sabes? y para quedar ebrio tenia que beberme al menos tres barriles o mezclarla con beleño negro (una planta alucinógena) pero ahora que lo pienso mas que emborracharnos nos estábamos drogando... y las drogas son malas!, nunca te drogues!.

Ah y lo de el idioma !no es tan difícil! pero si te complica tanto te informo que en mi país también se habla el ingles (y no es porque encuentre el acento británico endemoniadamente sensual o tenga fantasías eróticas con... no quieres saberlo) y la mayoría de las personas hablan mas de tres idiomas -sonríe orgulloso- así que no tienes escusa para no venir a verme ¿yes? -le guiñe el ojo-.

**¿No te dan ganas de hacerle frente a esa rabia de noruega? no se¿un dia has explotado por los golpes sin misericordia que te da noru y lo regañaste enojadamente? **

**funny-chan 88 **

Pues... no, la verdad no y no me molesta que Noruega me golpee (porque golpea como niña) aunque cuando invoca a su Troll la cosa cambia y... duele, !pero nada que el rey del norte no pueda tolerar! además esa es su forma de demostrarme su amor y a veces (pero solo a veces) puede que me lo merezca un poco.

**Todos sabemos que tienes tu lado yangire que ahora no usas pero... por alguna razón de este mundo despertara ¿por que razon seria?**

**funny-chan 88 **

-busca en la Frikipedia- ahhhh! ¿volverse violento súbitamente?... si puede que eso sea verdad pero solo me pasa en tres ocasiones, la primera es que se metan con mis hermanos (menos Suecia), que me ganen en deportes y cuando estoy borracho. El resto del año soy el amor de persona que tú ya conoces.

**¿Cuál es la anécdota más adorable que tengas sobre Islandia?**

**dlaymei **

Ice! claro, claro (aunque va a golpearme por esto). Cuando Noru me presento a Ice pensé que era una chica, ya que usaban los mismos vestidos que su hermano (esos de pliegues y encajes) y se sonrojaba mucho. Un día Noru me dijo que Ice necesitaba ropa interior y que el no podía comprarla porque estaba algo escaso de recursos (y porque no tenia ánimos de salir al mercado) me pareció muy extraño que me mandara a comprarlos a mi porque bueno... !era una chica! ¿que debía decir?. Aun así fui con la mejor disposición y compre ropa interior de niña por montones, vestidos, perfumes, broches, cintas para el cabello y muchas cosas de niñas, gaste tanto en cosas innecesarias que me quede desfinanciado todo un año.

Cuando llegue a casa Noru no se encontraba y solo estábamos Ice y yo, le mostré todo lo que le había comprado y se lo probé todo (excepto la ropa interior de niña, claro), el estaba muy callado y si mal no recuerdo tenia cara de pánico. En eso llego Noruega y cuando nos vio se le cayeron todos los papeles que llevaba en las manos, empezó a pedirme explicaciones sobre que le hacia a su hermanito y a golpearme con un garrote. Cuando termino con su escandalo Ice me tomo de la mano y me revelo dulcemente que era ... un chico... entonces **entendí** el enojo de Noru por travestir a su hermano y que Iceland tendría que seguir usando aquellas ropas por al menos un año mas hasta que yo me repusiera de mi crisis. Y los demás años que siguió vistiendo de niña fue por pura satisfacción propia (y de Noru, aunque me eche toda la culpa a mi) !es que era una niña tan linda!.

**¿Como fue que tu y Nor pasaron a ser "Más que amigos"?**

**dlaymei**

¿Mas que amigos? -cara de poker- ...y-yo no diría que somos mas que amigos (y no porque yo no quiera) si no mas bien diría que somos mejores amigos... ¿con derecho, ventajas o algo?.

**¿Como haces para mantener un peinado así?**

**dlaymei**

!Fijador en spray para el cabello! y antiguamente... no quieres saberlo.

**¿Que tipo de arma vikinga me recomendarias? **

**dlaymei**

Mi favorita es el hacha, pero para una dama como tú diría que...-pensativo- un arco y flechas! son de largo alcance, ligeras y muy estéticas.

Y... ¿enserio en el cuarto mes se ponen necesitados? !oh! eso es terrible... -sonrisa pervertida-.

**¿Me dirias algunas costumbres interesantes de tu país?**

**Mickz **

Claro! por donde comienzo... Bueno Dinamarca se destaca por ser una nación pequeña, fría y agradable, la gente es muy sencilla y amable en todo aspecto, ni siquiera en la monarquía encontraras fanfarrones excentricos. Dentro de las costumbres mas usuales se encuentra el ciclismo, por un tema de salud y descontaminación las calles de Copenhague siempre están atestadas en bicicletas. Cuando hace buen tiempo las ciudades se llenan de flores y músicos callejeros, además de que debido a ello todas las personas salen a sus terrazas a pasar la tarde y disfrutar de dichos espectáculos. Pero si ahí un rincón realmente curioso ese seria Christiania, el único estado libre reconocido en el mundo con autogobierno, es una ciudad fundada en los 70' por el movimiento Hippie, alberga a la mayoría de la juventud anárquica y, artistas y artesanos han encontrado un ideal de sociedad ahí, lo menciono como una costumbre ya que la mayoría de las personas en sus años de adolescencia rebelde se situaron allí. En Dinamarca gozamos también de mucha igualdad ya sea entre sexos o clases, quitarse los zapatos para entrar en una casa es de buena educación, es común que un joven al cumplir la mayoría de edad (18) deje la casa de sus padres, las parejas suelen convivir varios años antes de contraer matrimonio, la mayoría suelen tener su primer hijo después de los 30 años, la discriminación por tendencia sexual o racial es casi inexistente, el consumo de bebidas alcohólicas(cerveza) se hace con cada comida del día (meno en el desayuno pero... !aun así yo lo hago!) y por ultimo destacar que toda la gente es humilde y modesta.

Y por favor no ataques a Ice, el es muy bueno y solo lo hace para demostrarme su cariño, es un chico muy lindo y tierno.

**¿No me quieres?**

**Alynneaneko Alynneaneko Alynneaneko Alynneaneko Alynneaneko Alynneaneko  
><strong>

!LO SIENTO! de verdad lo siento mucho -se da un cabezazo contra el muro- ¿me perdonas?. No es que te odie pero era muy tarde y yo tenia sueño (a esa hora no funciono bien) !pero mira! puse tu nombre varias veces ¿ves? ¿me perdonas?.

**Y no me importa si eres un mal esposo así que ¿te casa conmigo?.**

**Alynneaneko**

Hum, debo negarme lo siento. Las parejas en mi país conviven al menos 6 año antes de contraer matrimonio y no creo que quieras vivir 6 años conmigo.

**¿Que piensas de latino america?**

**Alynneaneko**

-saca binoculares y los espía- ahh! los pequeños de España -siente envidia- !los quiero!. Respondiendo a tu pregunta nos llevamos bien, tenemos intercambios comerciales y acuerdos climáticos, los veo de ves en cuando en las juntas y me llevo especialmente bien con Bolivia, Nicaragua, Chile y Argentina.

**Oye, cuando opinaste de las otras secciones ¿querias burlarte de ellos?.**

**OasisNeon **

No quería burlarme de ellos, solo di mi opinión (mi real opinión) y soy una persona muy directa así que es simplemente lo que salio en el momento.

**¿Cual es tu marca de cerveza favorita?**

**OasisNeon **

La Carlsberg, Tuborg (ambas danesas) y mi favorita (y por la que le besaría los pies al pequeño Alemania, ya no tan pequeño) la Franzikaner.

**¿Que opinas del posible romance entre Gilbert y Arthur?**

**SexyGirl**

Me gustaría que Inglaterra se diera cuenta de que Pru seria un gran novio para el y que el mocoso yankee solo se metió de envidioso (y no digo esto porque soy chismoso, solo respondo a la pregunta). Seria genial que estuviesen juntos y se que se querrían mucho (aunque eso significaría que ya no seriamos un trio y me dejarían de lado para decirse sus cursilerias). En fin! son mis amigos y los apoyo (aunque me guste joder a cierto cejon).

**¿Como es la gente de tu pais?**

**Nicerin**

¿Porque no habría de querer contestarla? adoro estas preguntas. Bueno una de las características de mi gente es que amamos a nuestra reina! -sonrisa- hace un tiempo celebro su boda de plata y muchas personas fueron a primera hora del día saludarla, ella se asomos al balcón en bata y con el cabello desordenado para agradecer. Eso habla un poco de la personalidad del danés puesto que somos muy (demasiado) informales, tanto para relacionarnos como para vestirnos. Nos caracteriza la sencillez y la naturalidad, también se podría decir que somos muy directos.

**¿Es verdad que existe una proteccion diplomatica contra Feore con respecto a su caza de delfines/ballenas piloto como una valoracion historica y cultural de dicha isla?**

**Nordic4ever **

Si... -baja la cabeza- es cierto, la sociedad mundial para protección animal (WSPA) a interpuesto un programa de protección por la matanza excesiva de ballenas (y de verdad que me apena mucho saber esto de Feore, ya que al igual que tu no tenia idea sobre el tema y me entere gracias a las comunicaciones) y no te preocupes porque si estoy regulando este asunto, aunque sera algo complicado detenerlo ya que también se interpone un tema cultural.

**¿Que musica te gusta?**

**Shizuri Maihime**

Música...-piensas- me gusta la música tradicional de mi país, el rock clasico danes o ingles y de vez en cuando escucho a Rybak (de quien Noruega esta tan orgulloso -envidia-) ¿te cuento algo? hace mas o menos un mes me bajo una inspiracion romantica y le dedice Fairytale (cantada y tocada a violin por mi mismo) a Noru~ y me creas o no !estoy seguro de que me sonrio! !me sonrio! -murmullo-y luego dijo que era un idiota-murmullo- !y estoy seguro de que me sonrio! -risa idiota-.

**¿Me regalarias un hacha identica a la tuya? ¿Y luego me ensenas a usarla si?**

**awesome suka-chan **

Por supuesto!, eso si solo podrías usarla y practicar con ella donde mis ojos te vean, no vaya a ser que te lastimes.

**Me regalarias a... Noruega no por que me dirias que obviamente no pero apuesto que si me regalarias a su pequeño hermanito Is? **

**awesome suka-chan **

Noru... Ice... ¿no prefieres a Suecia? a el si te lo puedo dar, es muy masculino y genial ¿por que no te lo llevas? (y aprovechas que quitarmelo de encima). Lo siento no puedo darte a Ice, primero tendría que arrancarme la cabeza.

**¿Me das tu opinion de las secciones que no hablaste y las nuevas?**

**Kuroneko**

Esta vez no daré criticas malas, lo siento.

Canadá muy lindo y tierna sección, lo hermanos Italia me...-sonrisa maliciosa- gustan, España buen hombre!, China no se, Mexico no se, Hungría... linda, bella, hermosa mujer. !Ice! !pero si esa es la sección mas genial, tierna y dulce que existe! !enserio que vayan a pasearse por allí!

* * *

><p>Ahora bien! siento no haber actualizado en todo el fin de semana pero... !era fin de samana! y aún tengo un dolor de cabeza de puta madre (puede que me haya excedido un poco con la cerveza) !pero ya estoy aquí! -sonrisa- a propósito la "sección dos !Cartas al Rey!" la pondré a parte (porque esto salio jodidamente largo) en breve, solo esperen un poco.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sección dos !Cartas al Rey!.**_

_¡Danmark! ¡Hasta que puedo dejarte un mensaje!_

_Como sabrás el asombroso yo está bastante ocupado, y mi valioso tiempo no puede desperdiciarse haciendo una cuenta exclusivamente para contactarte... ¡Aprecia el valor de los reviews anónimos!_

_Como sea... ¡P-por qué scheiBe andas contando cosas que NO te incumben! Gott... si hasta el noviecito de Toño ya se enteró de que andaba deprimido..._

_¡Q-que no es que lo hubiera estado! ¡Soy demasiado asombroso para eso! Kesesese~_

_En fin, por si te preocupabas por mi maravillosa persona, estoy excelente, nunca me senti mejor... -sonrisa pequeña-_

_Y por cierto, los hombres no podemos embarazarnos amigo, aunque sería grandioso si fuera así... -sonríe como idiota-_

_W-wenn... debo irme, alguien me espera..._

_Auf wiedersehen y cuídate, no molestes mucho a Norwegen, si quieres seguir viniendo a tomar cerveza, jaja._

_Eso me recuerda... ¡Mañana o pasado estaré cerca de tu casa! ¡Hay algo con lo que necesito...! ehm... ayuda..._

_(Puedo hacerlo grandiosamente solo, pero entre dos será más rápido...)_

Prusia! amigo! me alegro de que ya estas mejor (siento haber ventilado que te sentías mal)

Y... ¿tu también? !¿es enserio? dios Prusia! ¿de donde crees que vienen los bebes? no los trae la cigüeña ¿sabes? y si no pusiste atención en el colegio al menos podrías leerlo en la Frikipedia, o no me digas que... dios !Pru también eres estéril! -se tapa la boca- N-no te preocupes amigo !lo vamos a solucionar! p-por ultimo adoptas, en mi país las parejas homosexual también pueden adoptar. E-enserio no te preocupes Iggy y tu van a estar bien... !palabra de hombre!.

Y no molesto a Noru... el me ama -sonrisa boba.

Ven cuando quieras !sabes que aquí eres mas que bienvenido!.

_Anko:_

_Ya me avisó Is de que estabas escribiendo esta sección. No me extraña nada, es tan tú... una manera mal de sobrealimentar tu ego y poder decir todas las idioteces que te den la gana._

_Pero está bien... al menos así no molestas tanto y no apareces tanto por mi casa. Y parece que, sorprendentemente, tienes más fans de las que creía (no entiendo qué te ven, en serio...)_

_Sólo decirte que... me gustaría que no airearas más detalles sobre mi supuesto embarazo ni mis cambios de humor ni nada por el estilo. A la gente no le interesa mi vida privada (y si les interesa lo siento, pero se llama PRIVADA por algo)._

_Y también deja de insultar a Inglaterra y a los demás países, no quiero tener que volver a curarte como la última vez. Ya eres bastante molesto normalmente como para que encima quieras que sea tu enfermera._

_Sin más que decir,_

_Noruega_

_PD: ¿Has hecho últimamente más galletas de mantequilla? Compré el otro día en el supermercado pero no están tan buenas como las tuyas. No te soporto, pero sé reconocer que cuando te da la gana eres buen cocinero... cuando te da la gana._

Noru~! tu! al fin! yo! soy! feliz! -muere de exceso de felicidad-

Que bueno que no estas enojado (y no es porque tuviese miedo de ti o de tu troll, no, todo okay)

Y lo siento por lo de tu vida privada pero como ya sabrás (y felizmente) esa también es mi vida privada y de eso se trata mi sección -ríe escandalosamente- Noru me haces tan feliz!

Y lo de molestar a Iggy y a lo demás, sabes que no puedo evitarlo! soy muy directo! y me rehuso a cambiar -infla las mejillas y se cruza de brazos- p-pero si eso logra que vuelvas a cuidar de mi... -sonrisa idiotamente enamorada- podría dejar que me lancen una nuclear encima...

Mañana por la tarde pasare por tu casa y te haré todas las galletas que quieras y si quieres limpio, cocino, planco y todo lo que te haga falta!

A propósito ¿leíste lo de el cuarto mes? -sonrisa pervertida- esperare con ansias!.

Te a**! (censura para no matar a las fangirls)

_Heimska Danmörk:_

_¿un poco irresponsable dices? Por favor, todos tenemos trabajo, no ocupes eso como pretexto, eso si le da derecho a querer alejarse de ti, más de lo que tú te has alejado de él, no le ayudaré, no me gustan los conflictos._

_No tendré hijos, con Mr. Puffin me basta y me sobra._

_N-no es preocupación! Es s-solo que... dañarás tu hígado y podrías terminar en el hospital._

_Yo me alimento bien, con mucho liquorice, me puedo defender, soy fuerte... y no soy lindo -se sonroja-_

_No eres mi hermano mayor, y no te amamos, si lo hicieramos no nos hubiesemos independizado._

_Ísland_

Y ahora Ice! -sonrisa animada- esto es simplemente perfecto -muere otra vez de exceso de felicidad-

Amm Ice-lindo lo de Gron es solo una etapa de rebeldía porque... !soy un buen padre!.

¿Como que no vas a tener hijos? no Ice eso no te lo tolero, y esa ave fea con la voz de mi abuela la haremos para la cena -saca su hacha-.

Y... ¿te preocupas por mi? -le brillan los ojos- awwwww! eso es demasiado para mi corazón (y no te preocupes por mi hígado, ya me lo eh cambiado dos veces)

Deja de comer golosinas niño! eso si no te hace bien y te pondrás gordo! y si eres lindo !admitelo! eres lo mas lindo de este mundo y si estuvieses aquí te pellizcaría la mejilla!.

Y si me amas, si soy tu hermano mayor y tu te independizaste de Noru no de mi -sonrisa triunfante- ya deja de negarlo.


	7. Chapter 7

**¿Después podrías contar lo que ta va a decir Prusia? **

**dlaymei **

¡Oh! ¡Me alegra mucho que hayas hecho esa pregunta! (de lo contrario habría quedado algo mal ya que... pensaba revelarlo de igual forma) Veras, ayer Iggy~ y Pru~ fueron de visita a mi casa para informarme acerca del importante paso que habían dado en sus homosexuales vidas... o sea, a refregarme en la cara que sostienen una relación homosexual y que estaban homosexualmente enamorados. Y bueno... brindamos por su homosexual unión, y luego de mucha insistencia me dijeron quien de los dos era el homosexualmente pasivo en dicho homosexual amorío (o uke, como ustedes le llaman) y tuvimos un serio debate acerca de la adopción para parejas homosexuales (porque como ya sabrás ambos son... homosexualmente estériles), nos emborrachamos, hice algunas cosas que ...no debería, y por ultimo (y por la culpa de el homosexual gran Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte) termine durmiendo en un incomodo sillón ya que una femenina Prusia y un intento de hechicero (¿brujo, mago?) se quedaron dormidos plácidamente en mi cama... Y eso fue todo lo que la (ahora) hermosa Gil~ tenia que decirme.

**¿Como quieres ponerle al bebe de Noru?**

**dlaymei **

En mi casa (y en la cultura Escandinavia en sí) es importante que los nombres tengo un significado interesante, y en el caso de mi hijo debe ser algo muy solemne así que había estado pensando en algo como Eirik, Degmar, Ejnar, Ulrik, Niel tal vez Frederik si no llora al nacer, quizás Nielsen si es niña aunque... ya todos sabemos que sera un recio y viril Vikingo. Pero como dije anteriormente eso tengo que discutirlo con la madre.

**¿Que opinas de Rusia?**

**dlaymei **

Rushia~san? le invadí un par de veces -sonrisa prepotente- pero actualmente llevamos una relación de ehm... ¿respeto?. La verdad casi ni nos hablamos y no nos llevamos demasiado bien porque no tengo mucho a favor del comunismo (ja! ya ni comunista es, no se para que menciono eso). Y él tampoco me quiere mucho que digamos por que ayude a los bálticos a salir de su casa. Así que opino que... calladito se ve mas bonito.

**¿Sabias que existe la posibilidad de que Noru tenga un embarazo Psicológico?**

**dlaymei **

No, no, no... o sea, Noru ni siquiera quería tener un hijo pero se lo hice igual -ríe escandalosamente-.

**¿Eres capaz de comerte cien chicles? **

**dlaymei **

No entiendo porque debería comerme cien pedazos de goma de mascar, pero si, por supuesto que puedo ¡y todos al mismo tiempo!.

**¿Cuales son las cualidades que mas te gustan de Noruega?**

**dlaymei **

A esa es fácil! lógicamente que todo pero te hablare de las mas significativas. Lo que mas me gusta de el son sus tratos para conmigo...si, se que eso puede sonar algo masoquista pero no es así, porque se trata de confianza... Nor es por obligación cordial y algo condescendiente con todo el mundo, pero solo conmigo (y con Ice) se muestras como realmente es él y es allí cuando es capaz de enojarse, golpearme y hasta gritarme si se molesta, y que haga eso me hace sentir realmente especial porque se que el es muy cerrado en cuanto a sus emociones y cuando me muestra esas facetas me hace sentir su franqueza... solo hasta cierto punto claro, no es como si se abriera totalmente a mi... ¡y vaya que esta lejos de hacerlo! (es éso o me lo estoy inventando todo para justificar mi masoquismo). También me gusta de el su sinceridad...aunque a veces duela, sus (escasos) gestos cuando esta nervioso, su voz...profunda e inmutable, su clásica mirada de ''me importa poco si estas agonizando'', también me gustan sus actitudes de hermano mayor y supongo que no debo ni hablar de su aspecto físico porque creo que ya todos tenemos claro que él es el chico mas hermoso que ha pisado la faz de la tierra (junto a Ice y Fin), y algunos otros detalles como su tierno ricito flotante del que estoy más seguro de que si lo acaricio mas de diez minutos le hago llegar a un orgasmo.

**¿Como es Noru borracho?**

**dlaymei **

No estoy seguro de que el haya estado bebido alguna vez pero te aseguro qué de ser así jamas me dejaría verle en ese estado tan... vulnerable.

**¿Sabias que ice tiene un museo de penes? ¿Que opinas de eso?**

**dlaymei **

-se aguanta las ganas de reír- S-si, a-algo así jajaj! sab-sabia!. O-opino que jaja! e-ese n-niño debería salir p-pronto del closet JAJAJAJAJAJA! *Denmark esta teniendo un ataque de risa, favor de esperar*

**¿Tratabas muy mal a suecia cuando estaba en tu casa y que cosas le hacias?**

**Alynneaneko**

Si le trataba algo mal, era un poco violento y le golpeaba hasta que doblegara su actitud, pero solo lo hacia para corregirle cada vez que intentaba rebelarse en contra mía, no es como si disfrutara de esa... situación.

**¿Enserio le tienes tanto miedo al troll de Noru?**

**Alynneaneko**

¡No le tengo miedo! -infla las mejillas- es respeto al oponente!.

**¿Que deporte te gusta practicar?**

**Alynneaneko**

El Futbol! y el ciclismo, además de algunos deportes extremos como skiar, el snowboard y surfear.

**si Groenlandia es una colonia tuya o sea tu hermanito ¿porque dices que es tu hijo?**

**Alynneaneko**

No -sonrisa- Grøn no es mi colonia, es una región autónoma que se rige por mis normas y leyes, pero no me rinde tributo ni nada de eso... es como una nación aparte que esta bajo mi protección ¿entiendes? es mi hijo en pocas palabras, yo le financio sus caprichos y le cuido de otros países. Y .

_**Sección dos: !Cartas al Rey!**_

**Anko:**

**Resumiéndolo en una palabra... eres idiota.**

**Podría escribir cientos de miles de insultos y todos ellos encajarían perfectamente en tu descripción, pero sería un tonto malgasto de tiempo pudiendo concentrarlo todo en "idiota".**

**Puedo comprender que hables de nuestra vida en común, pero hay ciertos secretos que no estoy dispuesto a que airees. Me gustaría que lo tuvieras en cuenta, tanto que dices que somos los mejores amigos.**

**De cualquier manera, gracias por las galletas y por limpiarme la casa. He de admitirlo, las tareas de la casa se te dan... cuando te da la gana.**

**En cuanto a pelearte con los demás... te advierto que tengo un límite. Puede ser que un día vengas ensangrentado a mi casa y nadie venga a abrire... sólo digo eso.**

**Sin más que añadir.**

**Noruega**

**P.D.: Leí lo del cuarto mes, y precisamente de eso tenemos que discutir tú y yo... largo y tendido.**

**P.D.: Para los que no lo sepan: en un hospital, a la mujer que ha estudiado Medicina se le llama "médico" y al hombre que ha estudiado Enfermería se le llama "enfermera". No me ha traicionado el inconsciente, simplemente pretendía ser correcto.**

Tal vez sea un idiota... ¡pero soy tu idiota! -ríe escandalosamente-

Lo de los secretos ''irrevelables''... tratare, pero no prometo nada.

Y... ¿no me abrirías? ¡por favor Nor! esas amenazas ya ni tú te las crees -ríe bobamente- y espero que no veamos pronto... ya estoy extrañándote.

Si quieres saber estoy preparando mas galletas ¿no te gustaría hacerme una visita tú a mi? y-ya sabes! p-para hablar cosas de... adultos... y así podemos tener esa conversación larga y tendida -tiembla- y espero que no sea algo malo...-murmura-

Y te quiero ¿si?.

**Hola Dinamarca, esoy bien ahora mismo... aunque un poco triste, p-pero no te preocupes e-es solo una tonteria... Y n-no recuerdo haberte visto cuando pequeño… l-lo siento… solo recuerdo que antes de que me encontrara Francis vi algo que me asusto bastante he hizo que llorara durante varios días.**

**Y gracias por escribirme, y descuida me cuidare… y por Francia... no te preocupes… hace mucho que no lo veo –sonrío tristemente-.**

**Con cariño: Matt**

Hay no estés triste, ya veras como todo eso se soluciona. Y puede que... si te haya hecho llorar un poco, pero te tengo mucho cariño y siempre me acuerdo de ti(?)

Cuidate mocoso, no hagas travesuras!.

**Emm... Hola Dinamarca, como te va? Paseaba por aqui un rato y quise dejarte un mensaje, veo que eres un pais maravilloso como yo -rie- este bueno no se que mas decirte ya que no conozco mucho de ti, por lo que lei, dejastes embarazado a Noruega, osea... Se puede lograr eso? -le da un sorbo a su taza de cafe- estas seguro que no es un embarazo psicologico? Y te sientes preparado como para tener un bebe? espero tenerte de visita en mi pais no tengo ningun tipo de inconveniente, con tal que no se te ocurra hacer algo estilo frances, esta bien por que sino te acusare con Antonio...**

**Bueno sin mas que agregar, se despide el gran pais**

**Att: Republica Bolivariana de Venezuela**

Hey! eres de los pequeños de España ¿no? el de lentes y ojos bonitos si no me equivoco.

Si, los hombres si pueden quedar embarazados -sonríe- y no es psicológico, te lo aseguro! y sobre estar preparado... si, si! ya tengo otro hijo ¿sabes? también vive en América quizás le conozcas, se llama Grønland y es un chico muy tierno.

Sobre lo de pasearme por tu país -sonríe- seguro que lo hago pronto, me gustan mucho los pequeños de España!. Y no te preocupes! estoy a años luz de ser como Francis, excepto cuando... estoy borracho... ¡pero no es el caso! y pronto te visitare -risa estruendosa-.

**Denmark .dice en tono aburrido-**

**la verdad no se que hago aqui, ahaha! pero estaba saludando a todo ya que, y'know, relaciones entre paises y blah blha blha, you get the point.**

**realmente no tengo mucho que decir, pero como el hero que soy no podia faltar mi carta!**

**ahahaha!**

**Love,**

**The Hero.**

Ahh! el otro crío! -sonríe-

Espero que estés bien y... hay muchos peces en el mar ¿sabes? ya encontraras a alguien para ti.

Cuidate mocoso numero dos! tampoco hagas travesuras!.

* * *

><p>Bien eso es todo por hoy! y no sean rudas por la decisión de Iggy, el solo se guió por su corazón ¿saben? y Pru fue lo suficiente valiente para jugársela hasta el final (y no digo que el otro mocoso no lo haya hecho!) simplemente son cosas del destino y hay que aceptarlas. Yo por mi parte estoy conforme con su decisión -abre una lata de cerveza- Y ya es hora de beber! hasta otra.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

E aquí las respuestas a sus preguntas del mismísimo Rey del Norte! si... ya se que no eh sido demasiado responsable y que me eh demorado bastante pero ya saben, un rey tiene muchos deberes y responsabilidades y aght, me asquea el trabajo -abre una lata de cerveza- no es que quiera comenzar a quejarme o algo, pero ¿no les agobia tener cientos y cientos de cosas que hacer? y para peor el tiempo siempre esta en contra, ni siquiera el viento me sopla a favor y ya están comenzando a hacer los primeros fríos del invierno... al menos espero tener este año una navidad blanca, hace mucho que no veo una de esas, en fin... aquí les va!

* * *

><p><strong>En una respuesta anterior dijiste que tratabas mal a Suecia y que lo golpeabas para que arreglara su actitud y todo eso, ¿en algún momento no lo violaste con eso de sadomasoquismo y todo eso para corregirle?<strong>

**zakuro603 **

Empezamos mal...-incomodo- A ver...dudo que el que yo me v-vi-viole a Sverige sea un castigo(lo siento, me cuesta decir esa palabra seguido de ese nombre)... de echo eso seria como premiarle ¿no?, solo tienes que ver para entender. Y...¿sadomasoquismo? ¡No soy tan enfermos ¿sabes?. Al menos no desde que... -le da un largo trago a su cerveza- ...¡Y por eso siempre debes usar protección!.

**Y alguna de las tantas veces en que te has emborrachado, no te acostaste o pasaste una noche de pasión con él?**

**zakuro603 **

¿Estando... ebrio?...-Escalofrío- ¿Sabias que en mi país en vez de usar el euro usamos el kroner danés? Si, si! a pesar de pertenecer a la Unión Europea me gusta sentir mi autonomía y no depender de otros, ya sabes... el rey se cuida solo! -risa escandalosa- Si hasta el señor Monopoly me a felicitado por mi moneda!.

Y solo por si te interesa jamas, nunca, por nada de este mundo eh estado debajo de... alguien mas.

**¿Como eres cuando estas deprimido? ¿serias como una version paralela de ti mismo?**

**Setsuka Minami **

¿Depri...mido?. Bueno yo no suelo deprimirme mucho (eso es demasiado homosexual) pero tampoco soy un insensible... o eso creo -pensativo- No obstante, si hay momentos en los que las circunstancias me superan un poco y recurro a un habito ya muy conocido por ustedes... el alcohol (y estoy feliz nuevamente). Claro que si se trata de algo demasiado lacerante entonces recurro a algunos de mis homosexuales amigos (jamas a mis hermanos, nunca les mostraría una escena tan patética) y me ¿desahogo?, no es como si fuera un llorica ¡que quede claro!, de echo solo lo e hecho un par de veces.

Y lo de Prusia no es mi culpa! Arthur le convirtio en una chica (aunque por desgracia ya es un chico otra vez). Lo de el embarazo psicologico -estupefacto- ¿es enserio? aun asi, ese hijo es real y es solo mio.

**¿Alguna vez has amado a otro país o persona aparte de Noruega? **

**dlaymei**

Supongo que si -se encoje de hombros y sigue bebiendo-.

**Dicen que no eres muy buen padre, todo buen padre le ha dado (o por lo menos responsable) "la charla" a su hijo ¿Le has dado "la charla" a Groenlandia?**

**dlaymei**

¡Si soy un buen padre! -frunce el ceño- Y si, hemos tenido muchas de esas charlas, por ejemplo la charla de la cerveza y las diferencias entre las ale y las lager, también hemos tenido una charla sobre Sve y las diez mejores maneras de joderlo, y alguna que otra anexa, o sea, le eh enseñado todo lo que sé a ese mocoso malcriado.

**¿Que opinas del grupo Newphew?**

**dlaymei**

Me gustan bastante, sobre todo el ultimo álbum Danmark Denmark, es muy bueno y algo nacionalista. Aunque preferiría que se enfatizaran más en cantar el danés que el ingles, son una Danish Rock no una Iggy's Rock Band.

**¿Como y cuando fue que te diste cuenta de tus homosexuales sentimientos hacia Noruega? **

**dlaymei**

¿Que te hace pensar que tengo sentimientos homosexuales hacia Nor? -risa nerviosa-.

**¿Que opinas de la pareja DenIce?**

**dlaymei**

No! god ¿mi pequeño Ice?... aunque no puedo negar que Ice es un chico precioso -tira un beso hacia el norte- jamas le tocaría un pelo, y espero que le llegué mi beso o tendré que enviárselo por danmarkexpress.

**¿Y del SuDen? (si, en ese orden)**

**dlaymei**

Repito ¡yo jamas estaré ni eh estado nunca debajo de nada ni nadie! y ya basta con Sve! -frunce el ceño y le da un largo trago a su cerveza- Ya me moleste.

**¿Que eres capaz de hacer si alguien le hace daño a Noru o a Is?**

**dlaymei**

Me encargaría personalmente de que esa pobre alma errante no vuelva a ver jamas nunca la luz del día... ni de la noche.

Y le daré tus saludos a Gilbert(que por desgracia ya no es una hermosa doncella) y al pequeño Ludwig(ya no tan pequeño).

**Porque repites tanto la palabra homosexual para referirse a sus amigos si tu tambien eres homosexual ¿no?.**

**OasisNeon **

Yo no soy homosexual!.

**Que le regalas a Noru en sus cumpleaños, o te pones como Inglaterra en esas fechas?**

**OasisNeon **

Por supuesto que no! esa es una fecha muy linda -sonrisa boba- y no puedo hablarte de mis regalos porque... no es horario hábil.

**Dijiste que tu no te olvidabas de Canada, ¿como lo haces?.**

**OasisNeon **

Es un mocoso muy tierno, a veces también lo olvido pero enseguida se me viene a la mente su tierno ricito.

**¿Tienes alguna Flor preferida?**

**OasisNeon **

El trébol rojo (red clover), aunque no tengo mucha afición por la flores, eso es demasiado homosexual.

**Inguieres alcohol antes de responder las preguntas? (porque no imagino que puedas responder tanta ****** estando sobrio)**

**OasisNeon **

Oye! -le da un trago a su cerveza- Por supuesto que no! ¿por quien me tomas?.

**Algunas vez has estado abajo? (siendo Uke)**

**OasisNeon **

No! dios, NO!.

**¿En serio te llevas tan mal son suecia?**

**Izumiwi **

Bueno, enrealidad si lo odio un poco y nuestra relacion no es precisamente de amor deboto, pero más que llevarnos mal es por competir ¡y yo soy mejor! -risa escandalosa-.

**¿Porque no as ido a visitar a groenlandia?**

**Shizuri Maihime**

Ayer fui!, no me quiso abrir así que tuve la obligación de echar la puerta abajo y tuvimos una tendida conversación de padre e hijo.

**¿De verdad crees que los hombres pueden embarzarse o solo lo haces por jugar?**

**Shizuri Maihime**

Dios! ¿que te enseñan en la escuela?, por supuesto que los hombres pueden tener hijos (excepto England y Preussen, que como ya sabrás son... estériles).

**Dices tener miedo de el Troll de Noruega ¿tambien puedes ver criaturas magicas?**

**Shizuri Maihime**

Realmente nunca lo veo, pero vaya que si lo siento -escalofrío-

**¿no te arrepientes de haber tratado tan mal a Suecia? porque por eso se fue o no.**

**Shizuri Maihime**

No, no me arrepiento. Y no, se fue porque quería irse, no por mis tratos.

**De las cartas que te a enviado Noruega en ninguna niega el embarazo ¿el tambien cree que esta embarazo? ¿lo esta de verdad?.**

**Shizuri Maihime**

Si, esta embarazado, y si, también lo sabe (porque **si **lo esta) -sonrisa idiota-.

**Se que tu pais es muy frio ¿como es en verano?.**

**Shizuri Maihime**

El clima de mi casa es como una chica, irregular e impredecible. Y eso también se aplica en el verano, a veces hace un calor de los mil demonios, y a veces baja la temperatura considerablemente y los fríos duran al menos una semana, así que es caluroso pero a la vez frió, tan voluble que creo que madre clima esta en uno de esos días.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sección dos !Cartas al Rey!.<strong>_

Y empezamos con el cejon de mis ojos! -guiño-.

_DENMARK,_

_VUELVE A REPETIR LA PALABRA "HOMOSEXUAL" Y TE JURO QUE TE ARREPENTIRÁS POR EL RESTO DE TU INMORTAL VIDA._

_Oh, and good evening -sonríe-_

_No era necesario detallar tanto... ¿Sabes? Prussia volverá a la normalidad mañana... (En parte es una pena... D-digo, se había estado comportando tan "femeninamente" -risita-)_

_Se despide (esperando que hayas captado),_

_United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland._

_Pd: Soy un "hechicero", no un brujo, idiota. Y deberías considerar ordenar un poco tu habitación, y ventilarla más._

...Y como quieres que te llame ¡¿Pansexual? Iggy seamos realistas, y Pru se demoro ¿que, tres días? en volver a la normalidad, eres un brujo/mago terrible ¡enserio! deberías considerar dedicarte a otra cosa.

Y si capte el mensaje, aunque me da mucha pena que te avergüences de tu condición sexual. No es malo ser gay ¿sabes? ni siquiera ser tan gay como tú... homosexual.

Te quiero ¿yes? y sabes que hermano mayor Dan siempre estará allí para ti! que no se te olvide.

_hola! soy Chile, solo pasaba a saludar...y te digo..si se puede tener un hijo...y siento que Noruega me comprende un poco...Martin se te parece..._

_Atte_

_Republica de Chile_

Eh Chile! ¿el rubio verdad? espero que estés bien y... -se emociona- ¿tu también has sido madre? -sonrisa idiota- al fin alguien me comprende! (además de las lectoras) todo el mundo es tan ignorante, ni siquiera son capaces de investigar en frikipedia.

En fin, cuidate!.

_EL SI AWESOME Prussia hace presencia._

_Solo queria decirte "Rey de los Nordicos" que el awesome yo ha hablado con Iggy.._

_y llegamos a un acuerdo._

_Yo aclaro que nuestras secciones no tienen nada que ver y no hay, ningun problema._

_Demooo ! Si quieres empezar un guerra nuclear.. Aqui te espero con West._

_Atte. EL AWESOME YO._

Prusia(no awesome) que Iggy y tu hayan llegado a un 'acuerdo' no significa que le agrades.

Y que aclares las cosas no va a hacer que te odie menos -lo odia- ¿sientes mi odio? espero que si.

En fin, eres un plagio y espero que tengas una muerte lenta y dolorosa, y si! voy a hacerte una guerra nuclear aunque después de mucho pensarlo aun no se como... ¿porque no tienes territorio? cofcofpatéticocofcof, y no voy a lastimar al pequeño Alemania(ya no tan pequeño) así que no le metas en esto!.

_-muestra cierto enojo- este... Dinamarca... Soy una chica, y no utilizo lentes, el unico que utiliza lente es mi hermano Uruguay... te acusare con mi padre Antonio por decirme chico!_

_por cierto.. Encontre una imagen tuya.. En la que estas vestido y maquillado de novia, ok, eso si fue travestismo y aun asi quieres un hijo? Yo fuera Noruega le diria a mi hijo(a) que no tiene padre, en serio y das mucho miedo!_

_Atte: Maria Daniela de la Paz Bolivar/ republica bolivariana de Venezuela_

Hay lo siento tanto! -llora de culpabilidad- y... ¿eres una chica...linda? o god, lógicamente debes ser preciosa! (y no es por que haya chantajeado al jefe España para que me facilitara algunas fotografías tuyas) te enviare unos chocolates por danmarkexpress para que me perdones ¿si? y tal vez podamos ir por un trago -le guiñe el ojo-

Y no! yo jamas me eh vestido de chica ¡y menos de novia!, esas imagenes son falsas... por favor no creas todo lo que ves la internet. Y te doy...¿miedo?, es la primera vez que escucho que alguien me teme(?). Necesito cambiar mi imagen! -se hecha fijador en spray en el cabello y se lo acomoda igual que antes- ¿y que tal ahí?.

_Querido Rey del Norte, mejor conocido como Dinamarca:_

_¿Cómo has estado? Por todo lo que he leído, un poco ajetreado ¡pero pareces bastante feliz! ¿Como esta eso de que Nor está embarazado? Aww~~ que noticia tan linda! Y no te preocupes; la etapa de negación va a pasar y serán felices! -muerde un chocolate- ¿Que tal sus antojos? Te puedo enviar almendras garpiñadas y se las das de mi parte ¿si?_

_Es un placer ver que tu sección es tan interesante... ¡hasta me he aprendido cosas que no sabia de tí! Detrás de tu eterna sonrisa eres toda una caja de sorpresas! Como te había dicho en mi sección insisto que vengas un día de estos a casa y mientras compartimos unas cervezas me cuentas todo con detalle._

_Atte: Emma~~_

_PD: Gracias por los cumplidos. Tú si sabes alagar a una mujer... ¡Porqué Toño y Lovi no son así conmigo todo el tiempo?-llora-_

Una chica...esta invitándome...¿una cerveza?...-sonrisa idiota- ¡ESTO ES EL CIELO! ¿ya me morí?.

Oh Bel! me alegra que estés bien (buena) y Nor esta bien, aunque aún no han comenzado los antojos.

Y pronto me pasare por tu casa! hace mucho que no hablamos... -le guiñe el ojo-.

_Danmörk sjálfur hatur..._

_¿¡cómo puedes decir que le harás eso a Mr. Puffin! si le tocas una sola pluma no dudaré en destriparte._

_Otra cosa, nunca, NUNCA, "saldré del closet", no tengo nada que ver con ese "museo", así que deja de burlarte._

_¿¡cómo pudiste contar que me tuve que vestir de niña! ni siquiera me gusta recordarlo, es una de las razones por las que te odio._

_Y por último... Noregur no está embarazado, es todo tu idea._

_Ísland_

_PD. Heimska, sjálfur hatur_

Ice! ni siquiera tú soportas a ese pajarraco, si lo echamos a la sartén seguro que todos estaremos mejor (y menos picoteados).

Y tu sabes que bla bla bla bla bla bla bla museo bla bla bla bla bla bla bla niña bla bla bla bla bla eres homosexual bla bla bla bla eres lindo bla bla bla te quiero.

Y Nor si esta embarazado!.

_Danemark... ¿No podías omitir la palabra 'homosexual' aunque sea un poco?_

_Te repito, ni el sombroso yo ni mein ritter somos estériles, los hombres NO nos embarazamos y Norwegen NO tendrá un hijo tuyo._

_¡Aún tenemos una plática pendiente! ¡Y que sepas que el que Ore-sama terminara convertido en esto es tu culpa!_

_Aunque Arthur está medio feliz con esto..._

_Espero verte pronto, sé que no puedes aguantar mucho sin mi increíble personalidad cerca, así que te haré ese favor._

_-sonrisa arrogante-_

_Nos vemos luego. _

Pru~ (si awesome) eres homosexualmente estéril.

Y que terminaras convertido en chica fue culpa de Iggy! el empezó con la idea de convertir a alguien en rana y yo solo la mejore sugiriendo que convirtiésemos a Sve en rana ¡no es mi culpa!.

Y deja de sonreír arrogantemente frente a mi! ¡admite que yo soy mejor!.

Y pasemos rápido a la carta de Nor! -sonrisa estúpida-.

_Anko:_

_Supongo que no tienes remedio, así que... me resignaré y no le echaré la culpa a la caída que seguro tuviste desde tu cuna al suelo. Sólo así se explicaría cómo eres capaz de decir tantas tonterías juntas y que no se te caiga la cara de vergüenza._

_Mañana tengo libre, así que, si quieres, puedo pasar por tu casa. Eso sí, sólo a merendar y hablar, NADA MÁS. Te recuerdo que nunca voy sólo, ya sabes de quién hablo._

_Y sí, me quieres... para mi desgracia, me quieres._

_Saludos,_

_Noruega_

¿Vergüenza? ¿de que?... emmm si! si! entiendo(?) culpa-cuna ¡como te adoro!.

¡Vendrás (y con mi hijo)! ¿aun no empiezas con el apetito sexual? dios! como demora, en fin... te daré mucho amor y también a nuestro pequeño -sonrisa boba(enamorada)- los amo!

Y comenzare ya mismo con las galletas -se coloca un pequeño gorro de cocinero en un extremo de la cabeza- ¿que esperaban? mi cabello no me permite usar sombreros más grandes.

Aquí te espero Nor ¡haré un millón de galletas solo para ti (y nuestro hijo)!

Te quiero.

* * *

><p>Bueno eso es todo por hoy y lamento mi irresponsabilidad... ah! y también Nordic4ever te extraño! vuelve pronto con tus preguntas incomodas -lágrimas falsas- y gracias a las lectoras que han sido fieles al Rey del Norte, aunque ultimamente todos se han hecho tantas secciones que me llegan mas cartas que preguntas.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Acá tiene al rey -se rasca la nuca- un poco desganado por sus preguntas incómodas pero... aquí voy.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Te das cuenta que si Nor tiene un hijo tuyo, tendrás que tomar responsabilidad como padre (casarte)?<strong>

**MakaAkechi**

¿T-tú cree?... o sea, ser padre abarca mucho más que solo el matrimonio y hay que saber responder a todo ¿verdad?.

**¿Si Nor te dice que debes casarte con él (y serle fiel siempre, acompañarlo en la salud y la enfermedad y todo ese blabla) porque, de lo contrario, abortará tu hijo, qué harías? **

**MakaAkechi**

Para empezar Nor jamás nunca abortaría y mucho menos a sabiendas de que ese hijo es mío! (porque siendo francos, esta loca y perdidamente enamorado de mi). Y por favor ¡estamos en el siglo XXI! nadie va a pedirme contraer matrimonio... o eso espero-susurra-. Lo de acompañarle siempre, eso ya lo hago, y s-ser ¿fiel?... b-bueno supongo que eso ya es más razonable...(?) como sea, el punto es que debes modernizarte.

**Hipotéticamente hablando, si Islandia te confiesa que está enamorado de ti (Espero que no lea esto y me odie) y que quiere tener un hijo tuyo, y hacerte feliz siempre, y hasta está dispuesto a cocinar su pajarraco por ti ¿Qué harías? ¡Oh! Pero que es tan celoso, que no quiere verte cerca de Nor o u otro hombre/mujer. ¿Qué le dices?**

**MakaAkechi**

Yo... podría pensarlo(?) P-pero creo que diría que no, yo ya tengo a alguien mas y Ice es aun muy joven para el rey, y... ¡¿alejarme de Nor?, no creo que eso sea factible, además él es tan apegado a Nor como yo y quizás más, así que no creo que... ya sabes. Aunque debo admitir que si es porque cocine a ese pajarraco loco, estaría haciéndole un bien al mundo.

**¿Si Nor decide tener tu bebé a cambio de que ya no te juntes con Prusia, ni el anglocejón, ni ninguno de tus amigos países, qué harías? (Si, voy a seguir con este tipo de preguntas)**

**MakaAkechi**

En el caso hipotético de que eso fuese así (y de verdad que esta bastante lejos de la realidad en la que de hecho me manda a pasar tiempo con alguien que no sea él) supongo que a pesar de que me dolería mucho no poder juntarme con ese par (y joderles el día) obedecería sin mucha oposición, la familia es primero ¿no? (no es cierto! les vería en secreto -guiño-)

**Uhm... Si Nor/Iggy usa su magia extraña, y crea una copia de ti mismo... Ya sabes, un clon, ¿Lo harías con él?**

**MakaAkechi**

¿Otro yo? -sonrisa entusiasta- supongo que podría cumplir una que otra de mis (egocéntricas) fantasías sexuales, pero de allí a hacerlo?... o sea ¿quien estaría abajo y quien arriba? creo que antes de cualquier cosa tendríamos un shock mental de tanto pensar en nuestros roles. Pero lo que si puedo responderte con seguridad es que el culpable de tal hecho (ya sea Nor o Iggy) pasaría una noche con Danmark x2 -sonrisa pervertida- ¡doble rudeza danesa! (porque a la hora del sexo no soy precisamente la gentileza personificada).

**Si un día llega Su, diciéndote que está embarazado de ti después de una noche de borrachera, ¿Cómo reaccionarías? **

**MakaAkechi**

No soy el padre, y si lo soy... aborto y que no se hable mas del tema (no, no soy tan cruel(?) pero Sve tiene órganos reproductores masculinos muy definidos así que eso seria imposible).

Y por favor querida, ya no dejes volar tu imaginación... o por lo menos no en esta sección.

**¿Cuales son tus comidas tipicas?**

**13UsUkNekito **

Para empezar me gustaría aclarar que la gastronomía de mi casa esta fuertemente influenciada por el Francés y los tiernos Italia(me gustan mucho, a que son muy monos -ojos brillosos- pero mi favorito sigue siendo Inglaterra, aunque su cocina apeste) así que como podrás darte cuenta es mas que buena... Y mis platillos típicos son muchos así que te hablare de mis favoritos: el Frikadeller(albóndigas de carne o cerdo mezclada con leche y otros ingredientes), Boller i karry(albóndigas de carne con curry de manzana u otra fruta) y Hakkebøf med løg(carne picada con patatas acarameladas), etc.

**¿Me harias unas galletas?**

**13UsUkNekito **

¿Porque no?, dame tu dirección y llenare tu casa de galletas y flores.

**¿Sabias que eres genial?**

**13UsUkNekito **

Si ya lo sabía, pero... -sonrisa galante- que me lo recuerden de vez en cuando no le hará daño a nadie, gracias.

Y gracias por tus buenos deseos -abre una lata de cerveza- También te enviare una de estas ¿vale?.

**Si se supone q los hombres pueden tener hijos (aun me pregunto donde los engendran...), eso significa que eres fertil, no?**

**Setsuka Minami **

Ah... -incomodo- eso... -bebe un buen trago- s-supongo que d-debería ser así... p-pero si nunca se esta a-abajo no se s-sabe(?).

**¿Si tanto quieres tener un hijo porq no te embarazas? si no quieres ser uke puedes usar la inseminacion artificial.**

**Setsuka Minami **

-Se tensa- No me viene la panza!, no quiero embarazarme!, quiero ser padre, no madre!.

**Si eres el padre de groe, eso significa que tu lo diste a luz, exigo unas fotos tuyas embarazado y unas ecos!**

**Setsuka Minami **

No, no, a Grøn le dio a luz(encontró) Nor, él es la madre y yo el padre, aunque ahora se mantenga únicamente bajo mi tutela sigue siendo hijo de ambos.

Y que Prusia se convirtiese en chica fue por un hechizo fallido (para variar) de cierto cejon, se supone que debía convertir a Sverige en una apestosa rana pero en vez de eso terminamos en mi cuarto haciendo trio con una chica(?). Y... ¿estas espiándome? no hagas eso -perturbado- Tengo secretos no aptos para el publico así que por favor ya no mandes a nadie a husmear (y puede que en invierno no este tan animado como en verano, pero es solo eso, no me baja la depresión o algo).

**¿Que piensas del NorIce? si, NorIce.**

**dlaymei **

¡¿Es que hoy nadie va a preguntarme porque mi ojos son tan profundos? ¡god! -lágrimas falsas- ¡solo quieren molestarme! *Danmark esta teniendo un berrinche/rabieta, favor de esperar*

Bueno!, bueno, respondiendo a tu question pienso que es un poco... sexy -se limpia la hemorragia nasal- y-ya sabes, es mejor que ver a dos mujeres acariciándose en *censura* o cuando *censura*, pero dejando de pensar con la polla supongo que me molestaría un poco porque Nor es mío y de una manera diferente Ice también lo es, así que los prefiero en su relación fraternal.

**¿Lo has hecho con Nor? digo...de alguna forma tuvo que embarazarse.**

**dlaymei **

Mmmh -pensativo- le cocino, limpio su casa, plancho su ropa, le doy besitos y le entrego mi amor.

**¿Nunca has estado abajo? ¿Por qué no lo pruebas? ¡Podría gustarte! y a Nor también~ **

**dlaymei **

No, no, no, no y más NO.

**¿Que harias si el SuNor se volviera real?**

**dlaymei **

Me daría un tiro y luego asesinaría a Sve, aunque supongo que si lo hiciese al revés seria mas efectivo(?).

**¿Que harias si Nor se pusiera unas orejas de conejo con un rabo y lo único que llevara fuera una camisa que le llegara un poco mas abajo de los muslos y que tuviera escrito "Devórame"? **

**dlaymei **

V-voy al baño...

*Veinte minutos después*

Me lo devoraría(?)...

**¿Que fue lo que los llevo a consolidar la unión de Kalmar?**

**dlaymei **

Aquellos eran tiempos difíciles... debíamos apoyarnos mutuamente si queríamos conseguir algo de la mezquina Europa, así que ese fue el medio que encontramos para crecer y llegar al desarrollo juntos, como una familia -alegre- aquella alianza fue la que nos proclamo oficialmente como hermanos! pero... -sonrisa siniestras- como siempre mi querido sueco y su injustificado resentimiento mataron nuestra unión...

**Respecto a mi pregunta anterior de los chicles ¿Lo has intentado? ¿Que pasó? ¡Es de vida o muerte saberlo!**

**dlaymei **

Claro que lo intente! todo sea por mis lectoras y ammm creo que me tragué algunos... ¡pero nada que el agua ardiente danesa no disuelva!.

**Ice estaba llorando el otro día por un fanfic que le hicieron leer (Vapor )... y creo que volverá a llorar por otro que le acaban de recomendar (Erupción)... y tu también llorarías si lo leyeras?.**

**dlaymei **

Esta también era pregunta ¿verdad?, pues yo lo leí y no, no me dieron ganas de llorar... ni siquiera me conmoví ¿tenía que hacerlo?.

**¿Que tan eficiente es danmarkxpress? **

**dlaymei **

Muchas veces más que FedEx y aún no hace naufragar a Forrest Gump(Tom Hanks?).

Y ammm ¿Chile verdad? -tira un beso hacia el sur- Allá va! aunque creo que se demorara en arribar, me avisas si no te llega para enviarte otro... pero no abuses!.

**Al principio Greenland era territorio de Noru, como acabaste tu con el?**

**Naki**

Pues... Nor es la madre pero es hijo de ambos, ya sabes, de la alianza Dinamarca-Noruega. Y por problemas territoriales, económicos y otros, soy yo quien tiene actualmente la tutela, pero Norge sigue siendo la madre!.

**Como es su relacion? **

**Naki**

Somos una familia feliz(?) bueno no tan así pero nos queremos mucho, aunque actualmente Grøn se quiere independizar alegando ¿mayoría de edad?... ¡Pero no desesperéis! papá Dan no le dará independencia ni aunque cumpla mil años.

**Puedo ser la madrina del futuro bebe de Noru?**

**Naki**

Lo siento! pero quiero que Iggy sea la madrina y Preussen ''el padrino'' -dice con voz afónica y acento Italiano- Pero si quieres puedes ser la Madrina numero dos(?).

**¿Te gusta algun postre?**

**OasisNeon **

El pastel de manzana, el Rødgrød(una especie de frutas rojas trituradas) y Jordbær med fløde con Norge en una copa -guiño-.

**¿Lloraste cuando te dejo suecia y finlandia?**

**OasisNeon **

No, de hecho estaba dichoso y me embriague de pura felicidad.

**¿odias se la seccion de prusia? ¿por que?**

**OasisNeon**

Preferiría ya no hablar de eso.

**¿tienes algun color favorito?**

**OasisNeon**

Rød/Red/Rojo es el color de la pasión, el amor, la sangre y el fuego, la descripción exacta de un orgulloso danés.

**¿No te gustaria intentar ser pasivo aunque sea una vez?**

**OasisNeon**

No, definitivamente no.

**¿Estas enamorado de noruega?**

**OasisNeon**

Estoy (no-homosexualmente) enamorado de él -sonrisa idiota-.

**¿Seras un padre responsable?**

**OasisNeon**

Siempre he sido un padre responsable y amoroso, deberían hacerme un reconocimiento como padre ejemplar.

**En el caso hipotetico de que no gustaras de noruega ¿con que pais te gustaria tener una relacion?**

**OasisNeon**

Ukraine! tal vez Monaco o Belgien, creo que con la ultima es mas propicio, me gusta su... cerveza -guiño- (no piensen mal!).

**Que tal te llevas con los paises mediterraneos?**

**Anineko**

Como dije anteriormente Spanien-lindas regiones(sobre todo el trasero), a Francia aún le tengo algo de resentimiento (skide Napoleón) pero nada que su comida no arregle, Italia ¡me gustan mucho ese par!, Grecia... le ayudare con su crisis. Turquía, Egipto, países del medio oriente y africanos no nos llevamos mucho, casi no tenemos contacto. Aunque me agrada Egypten, es (a su manera) muy tierno y tiene una historia muy curiosa.

**Tengo entendido que Guillermo Tell ayudó a Noru en no se qué...¿Guillermo era Noruego? ¿y que paso ahi?**

**Anineko**

Por lo que tengo entendido Guillermo Tell fue un ciudadano del pequeño Alemania(ya no tan pequeño) que dio principio a la independencia de Suiza por su ejemplificar valentía, aunque es solo un mito y su existencia no esta comprobada. La verdad es que poco y nada tiene que ver con los países nórdicos (creo que el único parecido que existe es que su mito se asemeja mucho a las crónicas danesas de Saxo Grammaticus, que por cierto son mucho más antiguas). Al menos yo puedo darte fe de que aquí en el norte nunca resonó ese nombre.

**Y siento decepcionarte pero para que el bebe pueda formarse se necesitan celulas masculinas y femeninas... y yo creo suponer que ninguno de los dos tiene celulas femeninas... ¿entonces como carajos se ha quedado embarazado?**

**Anineko**

¿En serio?... pues Nor esta embarazado. Y yo he visto mucho embarazos masculino y también femeninos, sobre todo entre las lesbianas ¿como explicas eso?.

**¿Te gusta alguna banda no-danesa?**

**Shizuri Maihime**

-se encoje de hombros- Depeche Mode.

**¿Crees en el horoscopo y los signos zodiacales?**

**Shizuri Maihime**

Algo, no soy demasiado fanático pero creo que... si, aunque a mi no me sirve mucho el cotizar mi futuro o mi día ¿alguien entiende el horóscopo? yo lo encuentro demasiado ambiguo.

**Ademas de los deportes ¿tienes otros hobbies?**

**Shizuri Maihime**

Por supuesto!, me gusta cocinar (aunque casi nunca lo hago, solo para alguna persona especial), la música, beber y pasar tiempo con mis hermanos.

**¿Que licores (aparte de la cerveza) te gustan?**

**Shizuri Maihime**

Agua ardiente, ron danés y alguna que otra mezcla insólita.

**¿Que opinas de los paises asiaticos?**

**ArashiSaku**

Parece que les esta empezando a gustar que hable de otros países, en fin... preguntas son preguntas. Actualmente no nos llevamos mucho y tampoco me interesa entablar más contacto del necesario pero puedo aclarar que Japón y Taiwán me agradan, y espero que el mocoso hermanito de China se mantenga bien lejos de Ice si sabe lo que le conviene.

**¿Como te llevas con los paises balticos?**

**ArashiSaku**

Mientras Estonia no insista en que es un Nórdico seguiremos llevándonos bien.

**¿Que pais invadido por ti te gusto mas?**

**ArashiSaku**

Mmmh -pensativo- esta si es difícil... creo que lo que mas me gusto fue la casa del francés y su comida, las Italias y por supuesto las Islas Británicas.

**¿Alguna vez has tratado de chupar un hielo y se te ha quedado la lengua pegada?**

**ArashiSaku**

Si, una vez lo hice. Grøn el travieso me aseguró que los glaciales de su casa era dulces y bueno... le creí, lo lamí y para despegar mi lengua Nor me echo agua caliente -escalofrío- no quería recordar eso, duele mucho.

**¿Porque odias a Mr. Puffin?**

**ArashiSaku**

Pajarraco insoportable, no lo odio pero se vería mejor en mi plato.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sección dos !Cartas al Rey!.<strong>_

_Dinamarca:_

_No weon, yo no soy el rubio, ese es el Martín. Y no weón, a vo' no te comprendo, comprendo a Noruega porque el Martín es igual de pegote que vo'. Obvio que tengo un hijo, que wea creí que es el Carlitos? un zombie? ... y weón, deja de leer la frikipedia, ctm! esa wea no sirve y es obsoleta...usa la Inciclopedia._

_Chao_

_Atte_

_República de Chile_

Eres un poco... agresivo, como sea ¡me agradas mucho! y... ¿la Inciclopedia? si tu me la recomiendas supongo que puedo -guiño-

¡Si quieres puedes traer a Carlitos a jugar con mi hijo!, cuando nazca.

_Bonne Nuit._

_Como era?...El rey vikingo?... d´accord, solo pasaba a saludar y agradecer el comentario._

_Bueno espero que tu tambien estes bien y si necesitas un consejo de amour puedes pasarte por mi sección...me gustaria comentar que no soy un bigotudo, solo me dejo crecer ligeramente la BARBA_

_Atte. France._

_PD: Yo nunca le haria algo feo a mi pequeño Canadá, de hecho le acabo de pedir que fuera mi novio._

¿Consejos sobre el amour?... tal vez seria bueno escucharte de vez en cuando, me pasare por allá.

Lo de Canadá... contigo nunca se sabe así que estas advertido! ¿y le pediste noviazgo? eso es homosexualmente genial mand! te invitare unos tragos en celebración.

* * *

><p>Tristemente esto se acaba aquí y no recibí ninguna carta de Norge... -le da un largo trago a su cerveza- y me demore porque tenia muchas cosas que hacer y la responsabilidad no es una de mis virtudes, además habían demasiadas preguntas... solo eso.<p>

Nor si estas leyendo esto ¡te extraño!, prometo no volver a hacerte el amor cuatro veces seguidas en una noche pero... ¡escribeme! aunque sea un ''hola''... me deprime no leer tus amorosas y tiernas palabras.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey! ¿me extrañaron? -le coloca una pajilla al barril de cerveza sobre sus piernas y bebe de el- Porque yo si me extrañe mucho...

Hoy no debería estar demasiado feliz por... algunas cosas que han pasado y los (injustificados(?)) ataques de celos prusiano, pero creo que estoy mas alegre que nunca, y no, no tiene nada que ver con que Caroline Wozniacki o Wozzie, como me gusta llamarla, le haya pateado el trasero a todo Europa y siga siendo la tenista nº1 de la WTA -sonrisa engreída- bueno, tal vez eso influya... bastante. Esta más que claro que en el Londres 2012 volveremos a patear culos! -risa escandalosa-

Pero ya! pasemos a las preguntas.

**¿Que es lo más vergonzoso que te ha sucedido en tu vida?**

dlaymei

Uhmm... no se si ''vergüenza'' sea correctamente aplicada a mi, porque no creo nunca haber sentido pudor (excepto la vergüenza ajena, esa si la conozco bien), pero si tuviese que hablarte de algo tan incomodo que ha llegado al punto de ser humillante... diría que fue hace veinticuatro horas... y ya no quiero hablar más del tema!.

**¿Como puedes estar no homosexualmente enamorado de un hombre? ¡¿Cómo? **

dlaymei

-Se encoje de hombros- Tu amas a tu madre (o eso supongo yo) y no por eso eres lesbiana ¿verdad?.

**¿Que es lo que harías si derrepente Suecia viniera y te dijera que lamenta todo lo que te ha hecho, que no sabia en que pensaba y te invitara a ser el padrino en su boda con Finlandia? **

dlaymei

Le patearía el trasero! ah y eso de ser el padrino de la boda de Finland, ya lo soy -sonrisa soñadora- mi Fin... como vuela el tiempo.

**¿Que harías si Suecia se te declarara?**

dlaymei

Le patearía el trasero!.

**¿Que harías si Noru se volviera mujer?**

dlaymei

Me encantaría! pero... estoy conforme con como es él actualmente. -le da un buen sorbo al barril- Todo seria un poco mas difícil, ya sabes, el trato es diferente para un chico que para una chica y yo no se mucho de eso ultimo... pero seguro que aprendería a tratarla como es debido aunque me costase más... ¡Y no estoy diciendo que no me fascine la idea!, mientras siga siendo Norge para mi es perfecto, además amo todo lo que representa ese ricito flotante, me vuelve loco ahora y de cualquier forma, siempre y cuando siga siendo él.

**¿Que harías si te dieran la oportunidad de dejar de ser un país?**

dlaymei

No la tomaría... me gusta ser un país por extraño que suene, amo ser inmortal y poderoso, y tener toda la eternidad para estar con quien quiero.

**¿Que es lo mas genial que te ha pasado desde que conoces a Noruega?**

dlaymei

Enamorarme...

**¿Que opinas de Rumanía?**

dlaymei

Es bastante agradable y nos llevamos muy bien. Espero que haya logrado separarse de Bulgaria porque después de que sus alas hicieran la metamorfosis con las del otro en la Halloween party no he vuelto a saber de él.

**¿Sabias que Suecia tiene sentimientos MUY homosexuales hacia Finlandia? **

dlaymei

Si, bueno, no es algo muy difícil de identificar... espero que Fin siga puro y casto.

**¿Por qué no quieres estar abajo? no me digas que dudas de tu hombría o que te da miedo. **

dlaymei

Ni la una ni la otra, es solo que... hay ciertas cosas que el orgullo no conciben, y tanto Noru como yo estamos muy satisfecho con nuestros roles, experimentar no nos va.

**¡¿Le hiciste el amor cuatro veces a Noruega? ¡¿Acaso no sabes que ahora 50 fangirls están teniendo un paro cardíaco por revelar tan genialosa información? **

dlaymei

Uh... de eso quería disculparme, no era mi intención que tuviesen todas esas reacciones, seré más considerado a la próxima.

**Cuenta la leyenda que tu llegaste a América (continente, no el inútil de USA) aun antes que España ¿Es cierto? ¿Que paso? Cuenta con lujo de detalles tu estancia.**

shadowleani

Si, es cierto, soy el pionero aunque solo llegue al norte de este, y ni siquiera sabía que estaba en un nuevo continente, mas tarde llamado el Nuevo Mundo. Y no hay mucho que decir sobre mi estancia allí, cuando pisamos aquella deshabitado tierra, y por alguna razón que no me explico, a lo primero que atine fue a hacerle el amor a Norge y así nació Grøn... luego de eso hicimos algunas excursiones hacia el sur en las que conocí al mocoso fantasma (allí si estaba habitado), pero inmediatamente nos devolvimos para permanecer algún tiempo en Groenlandia y luego volver a casa junto a nuestro pequeño hijo.

**¿Que piensas de México?**

shadowleani

México... no llevamos una relación demasiado estrecha pero tengo entendido que es muy buen chico (tiene muy buenos licores) y lo compadezco profundamente por estar tan cerca de Usa...

**Me obsequias a Islandia y a Suecia *0*? Seré buena con ellos lo prometo. **

shadowleani

A Sverige puedes pasa a buscarlo cuando quieras y a Ice no te lo puedo dar, lo siento -se rasca la nuca- pero si quieres puedo interceder para que te de una cita, aunque te advierto que es sumamente tímido.

**¿Planeas revivir tus tiempos como Vikingo y conquistar a todo el mundo?**

shadowleani

N-no claro, que no... -risa reprimida- y si escuchas el rumor de una posible invasión mundial vikinga ¡no es cierto! -desvía la mirada- pero te aseguro que seré menos violento que en épocas pasadas...

**Estudio para chef y hasta dentro de algunos semestres no veremos cocina internacional, me podrías decir algún platillo típico de tu país? algún postre (ademas de las típicas y deliciosas galletitas? por cierto ¿Me das algunas cocinadas por ti *3*)**

shadowleani

¿Estudias para ser chef? -sonrisa entusiasta- eso suena tan divertido! (un consejo! no vayas a sorprender a tu profesor con comida inglesa si no quieres reprobar)Y eh... ya he hablado muchas veces de ella pero jamás me cansare de hacerlo ¡es que es tan deliciosa!. Para empezar te recomiendo el Æbleflæsk, es un platillo típico que consta de tocino y manzanas freídas, y como se que en México esta a la orden del día el chile puedes freír el tocino junto con alguna salsa picante (pero no demasiado o no destacara el sabor de la manzana), o puedes probar con un simple Graved laks es salmón condimentado con sal, azúcar y eneldo, sobre una crujiente tostada, y si también quieres darle un sabor fuerte puedes agregarle gotas de mostaza, y por ultimo te recomiendo el Smørrebrød pero como parece un sándwich y es demasiado simple es mejor que no lo hagas, al menos no para tus clases. Los postres tradicionales... -desvía la mirada e infla las mejillas- la mayoría no son daneses y los que si, no son demasiado elaborados, pero si quieres puedes probar con el koldskål, es una bebida fría a base de lácteos, vainilla y limón, a la que generalmente se le agregan galletas (y si, te enviare de las mías para que lo pruebes) -mete las galletas en un sobre y las envía de vuelta con las instrucciones del remitente- denmarkexpress nunca falla! -guiño-

**Tu y Noru se ven MUY bien juntitos ¿No han pensado en formalizar su relación de "mejores amigos"?**

shadowleani

¿Algo así como mejores amigos-novios?... no lo se, personalmente no soy mucho de darle importancia a las etiquetas pero si en algún momento Norge me comentase que siente ''inseguridad'' con nuestra relación actual entonces supongo que lo haría.

**Si te das una vuelta por México (Suecia e Ice incluidos)Te invito unos shots de tequila, porque ¿Te gusta el tequila cierto? **

shadowleani

(Desincluye a Sve) hecho! y si... lo he probado y creo que es casi tan genial como la cerveza danesa! (y vaya que si tiene grados de alcohol, una vez tome la mitad de una botella y ya no sentía ni cuerpo, ni cabeza).

**Si te dejaran en una cocina con muchos ingredientes,pero no lo suficientes como para hacer una receta normal,¿Que experimentos culinarios harias?**

13UsUkNekito

Carne con algún curry de frutas para ti (excepto frutos rojos, esos son solo para los postres) y comida de perro con veneno para Sve!.

-Mete en una caja flores, galletas, chocolates y una cerveza sin alcohol, le coloca el remitente y la envía- Otra gran entrega de denmarkexpress ¡disfrutalo!.

**Porq siempres que hablas de alemania dices "el pequeño alemania (ya no tan pequeño)"? de repente me mareo, en serio.**

Setsuka Minami

Lo siento mucho por eso, es que cuando yo conocí al pequeño Alemania(ya no tan pequeño) era un niño muy tierno y awww se sonrojaba por todo, se veía tan dulce con sus pantalones cortos y sus suspensores. Es el único niño además de Ice y Gron que ha logrado sensibilizar al rey (lo digo por la época).

**tengo entendido q tu en tu epoca vikinga no usabas cascos con cuernos, que eso fue una invencion de los cristianos para relacionarte con el demonio, me podrias contar un poco sobre eso?**

Setsuka Minami

La cosa va mas o menos así; los cascos con cuernos si fueron un invento vikingo pero no se usaban realmente y menos para la guerra (imaginate lo incomodo que es andar con un casco así). Muchos años después de aquella época un pintor Sueco (tenía que ser) hizo una pintura de vikingos con dicho objeto, luego la pintura se popularizo y se propago el mito por todo el mundo. Pero yo, que estuve en esa época, te aseguro que aquellos cascos eran casi inexistentes.

Y no, la iglesia no tiene mucho que ver en eso ya que nuestros verdaderos cascos de por sí aterraban bastante, no había necesidad de mentir.

Me da la impresión que no te simpatizo demasiado -ladea la cabeza- pero en fin... quizás puedas pasarte tu por aquí uno de estos días, estoy algo atareado como para viajar.

**¿Le gusta alquien en especial?**

riku

Nor...ge...

**¿Que es lo q mas le teme?**

riku

No me gusta admitir mucho esto pero... -se rasca la nuca incomodo- odio la soledad.

**¿Alguna ves a visto un fastasmas o un ser q de extremadamente miedo?**

riku

Ufff!... cada día durante toda mi vida he visto a un troll feo come niños y a un sueco feo come Fin.

**¿Te molesta que emparejen a noru con otros?**

riku

Me molesta que me emparejen con Sve -frunce el ceño- porque me lo imagino y... -escalofrío-.

**¿Ha visto dibujos o imágenes de hetalia muy subidas de tono en donde...usted ya sabe X/D (hard yaoi) si las vio que opina?**

riku

Si, he visto algunas y solo puedo decir que no están tan lejos de la realidad...

**Si se quedara encerrado en un ascensor por una noche con alguien (si se malogra) con quien preferiría quedarse? Y ¿Con quién no preferiría quedarse encerrado? **

riku

De preferencia Noru, y con quien no dudaría en darme un tiro a los cinco segundos... Sve.

**¿como fue eso? **

riku

Muy... excitante... no puedo dar más detalles pero si te daré una pista ¡fueron los mejores cuatro orgasmos de toda mi vida!.

**¿sabe algun secreto de un pais?**

riku

Claro! Rusia es narigón, Sve odioso y son todos unos homosexuales!.

**¿tiene un sueño que quiere q se vuelva realidad?**

riku

Que el mundo sea una utopía... pero solo para mi.

**¿Eres insaciable o algo?**

ArashiSaku

No, claro que no, quede muy satisfecho esa noche.

**¿Porque no quieres casarte con Noru? **

ArashiSaku

No es que no quiera, es que no lo veo necesario, nosotros no necesitamos etiquetas para saber que siente el uno por el otro.

**¿Te gustan los picnic? ¿has hecho alguno con tus hemanos?**

ArashiSaku

Si, hemos hecho algunos (mas bien los he obligado) pero siempre terminamos igual, Noru en su mundo con Ice, Ice en su mundo con Noru, Sve y Fin en su mundo homosexual, Sealand en su mundo de niño y yo en mi mundo vikingo!... o sea, todos distantes de todos... para variar.

**¿Porque niegas tanto tu homosexualidad?**

ArashiSaku

Por que no soy homosexual... (?)

**¿Noru se podia parar al otro dia? ¿te golpeo?**

ArashiSaku

Si, se podía parar... creo. Y si, mando a su troll a golpear al rey -lágrimas falsas- es tan cruel! pero valió la pena.

**Ademas de Noru tienes un estereotipo de chica(o) ideal?**

OasisNeon

Uh... no realmente, cuando me gusta una persona no voy por la vida pensando en ''tiene que ser de tal y tal forma'', simplemente me gusta y ya, de hecho Noru es totalmente diferente a todo lo que creía gustarme... jamás me agrado la gente inexpresiva hasta que le conocí a él.

**Se que Dinamarca se escuentra dentro de los paises mas caros del mundo ¿como afecta eso a tu poblacion?**

OasisNeon

No demasiado ya que también poseemos los salarios mas alto del mundo, pensiones y asistencia social de acuerdo a esto, los servicios básicos son totalmente gratuitos al igual que la educación, la salud, subsidios de viviendas y otros. Por lo tanto, soy el país con mayor igualdad social, y con la población más feliz y satisfecha del mundo.

**¿Eres sobreprotector con Is? **

OasisNeon

Un poco, y no me importa lo que digan, ese mocoso asiático fanático de los pandas no me da buena espina, y debo cuidar de Ice... él es demasiado inocente para esas cosas, nunca esta demás prevenir.

_**Sección dos: !Cartas al Rey!**_

_Anko:_

_Ya ves que reaparecí. Como comprenderás, no eres el centro del mundo y tengo otros asuntos que atender. A veces tengo cosas mejores que hacer que enviar una carta a alguién a quien veo a menudo, ¿no se te ha ocurrido?_

_Ya viste que no, no tengo un especial apetito sexual. De ti sólo quiero tus galletas, ya está. Admitámoslo, es casi lo único bueno que tienes. Así que no insistas con ese tema (ni me vuelvas a recordar lo de las cuatro veces si no quieres morir de puro dolor)._

_Bueno, pues ya está, ya tienes una carta mía, espero que estés contento. No avergüences mucho a Ice y déjalo que haga lo que quiera con su vida. Saludos:_

_Noruega_

-Afirma su mejilla en la palma de su mano y coloca una sonrisa idiota mientras miles de corazones vuelan sobre su cabeza- Al fin estas aquí~

Nop, realmente no me había fijado porque... ¡no nos vemos tan a menudo! -lágrimas falsas- hace veinticuatro horas que no se nada de ti y ya estoy desesperado. Y por supuesto que soy el centro del mundo... y de tu vida, como tu de la mía...

-Suspira pesado- creo que tu 'apetito sexual especial' tardara un poco más, pero me conformo con tu apetito normal -sonrisa pervertida- es mas que suficiente... Lo de nuestra ardiente noche... puedes decirlo de todas las formas que quieras pero tu y yo sabemos qué lo disfrutaste tanto o mas que yo.

No te preocupes ¡estoy cuidando bien de Ice!, ningún abusador sin ojos se le va a acercar y.. -saca su hacha- tengo que hacerle una visita a cierto asiático (gracias a Dlaymei por la información, el rey esta a punto de dejar a todo Sydkorea damnificada).

* * *

><p>Hasta aquí por hoy! y tengo una sorpresa para ustedes -intenta reprimir su sonrisa- INGLATERRA ACEPTO SER LA MADRINA DE MI HIJO! -rompe en carcajadas- estoy tan feliz~ y seguro que Nor se alegrara mucho cuando lo sepa...<p>

Hasta otra!.


	11. Chapter 11

Ya sé, el rey es un irresponsable -suspiro- y si, también ya se que eso no es excusa, pero en fin ¡aquí me tienen! -guiño-.

**Supongo que como el padre del hijo de Noru-noru fuiste a ver que seria.¿no?**

13UsUkNekito

Es chico, es el príncipe del norte, y emm... no, eso no se puede saber porqué es aun muy pequeño, pero es obvio que sera un niño.

**Entonces,¿tu hijo va a ser niño o niña?**

13UsUkNekito

Niño.

**¿Habra una quinta, sexta, infinitas? si las hay, puede haber evidencia fotográfica?**

shadowleani

Claro! lógicamente el rey le hará el amor a su princesa una y mil veces más, y si, puedes fotografiar, pero tendría que ser a escondidas (en el armario, si lo prefieres) porqué a Noru no le gustara nada, es muy quisquilloso con eso de la privacidad.

**¿Puedo apoyarte en tu domino mundial? **

shadowleani

Seria un honor recibir tu linda y femenina ayuda, podrías ser mi secretaria, el rey siempre necesita a sus leales súbditos.

**¿Usarías la ropa de esa época o seria mas moderno? **

shadowleani

-Se rasca la nuca- Por supuesto que más moderna, aunque sería emocionante volver a portar mi casco.

**¿Alguna vez te has puesto tan ebrio que no recordabas nada y nadie quería hablar sobre lo que paso? ¿Alguna vez te contaron que paso?**

shadowleani

Si, veras... el alcohol no funciona de esa manera. Mas bien cuando estas borracho guardas memorias cada cierto tiempo y eso hace que sientas que te "teletransportas", es como si estuvieras haciendo algo y cuando vuelves a abrir los ojos estas haciendo algo totalmente diferente. Por lo tanto uno siempre recuerda, vagos recuerdos, pero recuerdos al fin y al cabo.

Ahora... eso de que no tienes plena conciencia de tus actos es... cierto, y si, me ha pasado un par de veces en las que he hecho cosas de las que al día siguiente nadie quiere hablar, y se hace un ambiente incomodo.

**¿Que cosas te deprimen?**

shadowleani

Nada deprime realmente al rey... pero me molesta que me dejen, sobre todo mis hermanos.

**Eras el país mas feliz del mundo (Y realmente se nota porque siempre sonríes) pero actualmente ese puesto es de Noruega (Según Internet) pero el nunca sonríe o ¿Si lo hace? ¿Es el mas feliz porque les has dado cariñitos?**

shadowleani

¿Lo dices por el Índice de Desarrollo Humano de la Organización de Naciones Unidas?, bueno, primeramente te aclaro que ese ranking se hace en base a los ingresos y otras áreas como: educación, salud, etc. No es que realmente su población sea más feliz. Yo sigo siendo (según el Índice de Prosperidad del Instituto Legatum) oficialmente uno de los mejores países para vivir, y también con la población mas feliz y satisfecha del mundo (según The World's Happiest Countries - ).

Pero Nor no se queda nada atrás, porqué como dices, si le he dado mucho amor y cariño. Y que no sonría... bueno ¡nada puede ser perfecto! pero eso no significa que no sea feliz, es solo que su personalidad es retraída e introvertida. Además así es mas especial -sonrisa estúpida- porque cuando sonríe... dios -se sofoca- podría matarme ver esa hermosísima sonrisa por más de un minuto (aunque jamas dura más de 5 segundo).

**¿El rulito de Norge es como el de los hermanos italianos?**

shadowleani

Sip, es su zona erógena, un punto estratégico para volverle uno con Danmark -guiño- ...¿de donde me suena esa frase?.

Y emm... lo de su cita... -la analiza con la mirada- los estaré observando, así que no intentes nada raro (por cierto, le hablare de ella a Ice cuando lo vea, ultimamente esta muy ocupado). Y Si cocinas un plato danés déjame probarlo para darte mi visto bueno.

**¿Es muy dificil aprender tu idioma?**

Setsuka Minami

No es tan difícil, es solo que el acento es muy remarcado y grave, pero no es especialmente complicado, aunque la pronunciación de algunas letras como tal puede que sea un poco distinta (las grandes mentes siempre son incomprendidas!). Pero sí, te aconsejo que te dediques al ingles.

**¿No piensas que groe esta pasando por esa rebeldia por que quiere que pestes mas atencion a sus necesidades afectivas?**

Setsuka Minami

Es posible... digo, no es como si no le diese amor nunca, pero al rey no se le hace tan simple como a otras personas. Intentare revertir eso, después de todo le... quiero mucho.

Bullying? ¿es en serio? -incrédulo- no puedes hacerle eso a al rey, ¡soy tu rey! -infla las mejillas- ... no me lo violo cuatro veces, ¡le hago el amor! que es muy diferente. Y no soy homosexual.

**¿Como lograste que U.K. aceptara ser la madrina?**

OasisNeon

Ejerciendo un poco de insistencia -guiño- el cejón jamás me niega nada.

**¿Como es la monarquia de tu pais?**

OasisNeon

Es la monarquía más antigua del mundo. Le respetamos mucho porqué representa todo lo que somos como nación, sencilla y natural, y como dije anteriormente, no son un grupo de fanfarrones excéntricos.

**¿Que haras en navidad?**

OasisNeon

Creo que...-se rasca la nuca- aún no lo había pensado, pero supongo que la pasare con mis hermanos.

**Que hace que una cita sea perfecta para ti?**

OasisNeon

Para que una cita sea perfecta debe ser con la persona adecuada (Norge), también es importante que cumpla con el factor sorpresa que puede ser un lugar distinto o un obsequio especial (en mi caso, no hay nada más extraordinario que las muestras de afecto noruego!), algo de beber para calmar los nervios (cerveza), y por ultimo, una despedida de película... le dejaría en la puerta de su casa con un romántico beso, o algo así. (no es cierto! entraría y haríamos el amor como dos vikingos).

**¿Tendrias una cita conmigo?**

OasisNeon

Sí, por supuesto -sonrisa entusiasta- pero sería algo como... ¿amistoso?, seguro que sería genial.

**¿Te molesta que Noruega le preste tanta atencion a Islandia?**

OasisNeon

No, claro que no. O sea, es que es imposible no darle atención a Ice -saca muchas fotografías de Islandia- Solo mírenlo! -ojos brillosos- ... Por otro lado, aunque dejase de darle toda esa atención a él no significa que me la daría a mi, simplemente no se la dirigiría a nadie. Así esta bien, después de todo son hermanos BIOLOGICOS, no hay peligro.

**¿Eres celoso?**

OasisNeon

No mucho, lo normal.

**¿Como reaccionarias si Islandia se enamorara?**

Nicerin

Le enviaría a un convento...

**¿Le dejarias que se case?**

Nicerin

Sobre mi cadáver!.

**Me das de tus galletas?**

Nicerin

Por supuesto -las envuelve para echarlas en un sobre- listas y enviadas -guiño-.

**¿Por que eres tan bobo?**

kairihime

No soy bobo -la mira feo-.

**¿Que te hace pensar que un hombre puede tener hijos?**

kairihime

Pues porqué quizás ya tengo un hijo con un HOMBRE ¿te suena?.

**¿Me haces una lista con los países que según tú son los más sexy y POR QUÉ? **

MakaAkechi

Eso es muy... homosexual. Pero -se encoje de hombros- el rey puede con todo.

1.- **¡Danmark!** No exista nadie más sexy que el rey ¡solo mirame!.

2.- **Norge** Si, Nor es muy, muy, muy, y realmente muy sexy. Debajo de toda esa fachada de frialdad se encuentra un hombre terriblemente pasional, sobre todo (bueno, únicamente) a la hora del sexo, y yo sé de lo que hablo -guiño-.

3.- **Skotland** Y no lo digo solo por su indispensable apoyo cuando el cejón tuvo la estúpida idea de echarme fuera de sus tierras. Si no, porqué realmente creo que es muy sexy, es cosa de ver ese cuerpo, esa mirada maliciosa, todo de él es jodidamente provocativo. Aunque... me pregunto si después de tantos años con esa adicción al tabaco seguirá siendo tan potencialmente activo en el sexo.

4.- **England **Siendo sinceros, el cejón para mi es más lindo que sexy, pero como he conocido sus deslices de rebeldía puedo afirmar con seguridad que le gusta el sexo salvaje, y que si se cubre un ojo con un parche es... irresistible.

5.- **Preussen** (Destinado a ser el numero 5 de todas las lista) Tengo ciertas (muchas) dudas acerca de sus "cinco metros", pero eso no significa que no sea jodidamente sexy, y estoy seguro de que todos alguna vez hemos querido tenerle debajo gimiendo escandalosamente hasta la afonía.

6.- **Frankrig** De por si solo también es muy sexy, pero todo el conocimiento erótico que posee me hace pensar que se hace muy útil a la hora del sexo, me pregunto que tan eficiente es.

7.- **Spanien y su trasero **No hay mucho que decir, simplemente... sublime.

8.- **Germania** Sip, el viejo Germania, se me hace que también puede llegar a ser muy sexy.

9.- **Rumænien** No se porqué, pero algo me dice que ese complejo vampiresco puede llegar a darle mucho más que erotismo a la situacion.

10.- **Roman** (si, solo Romano, porqué su hermano entra en la categoría de los lindos junto con el pequeño Alemania) con su pinta de mafioso... si, es un poco sexy.

**Haciendo de cuenta que Noruega no existe -si, triste, pero haz el esfuerzo, para eso eres el rey- ¿Quién sería tu mejor amigo-con-ventaja/con-raspe/derecho-a-roce?**

MakaAkechi

No lo se... realmente si no estuviese Nor no me veo con nadie más, ni tampoco se me hace necesario.

**¿Qué fue antes, el huevo o la gallina? ¿Por qué? **

MakaAkechi

Gilbird -guiño-.

**¿Por qué quieres hacer a Iggy el Reino Inglés de Dinamarca~?**

MakaAkechi

Porque soy más feliz teniendo al cejón bajo mi dominio que fuera de el, además... le queda el nombre.

**¿Top 5 de países (mujeres)?**

MakaAkechi

Esta es fácil! (y menos homosexual)

1.- **Ukraine** Por obvios motivos.

2.- **Belgien **Es más que linda y muy sexy.

3.- **Mónaco **Ciertamente muy bella e interesante.

4.- **Belarús **A pesar de que no me gustán ciertas actitudes suyas, es sin duda muy atractiva.

5.- **Hungría **Además de que es preciosa, eso de ser separada se me hace muy atrayente.

_**Sección dos: !Cartas al Rey!**_

_YOU BLOODY BASTARD, I TOLD YOU I WILL NOT BE YOUR BLOODY GODMOTHER!_

_I'M A MAN, FOR GOD'S SAKE!_

_Y si, buenas noches, idiota._

_¿Por qué no lo dices? ¿Por qué no le cuentas a tus queridas "fans" que te transformé en mujer? ¡Eras tan linda y frágil!_

_¿Y por qué no hablas sobre tu lado sensible y romántico? Estás enamorado de Noruega, y eso no tiene nada de malo. No es malo ser homosexual, admítelo._

_Se despide,_

_United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland._

_Pd: Muchas gracias por tus palabras de apoyo. ¡Eres un hombre muy amable y sensato cuando quieres! ¿Por qué no lo eres más seguido?_

¡No era frágil!... tal vez un poco linda... ¡No soy sensible, ni romántico, mucho menos amable y sensato!

Iggy! ¿por qué me haces esto?, no es divertido -se muerde el pulgar- eres tan... cruel.

Como sea, lo mejor es servir la venganza en un plato frió... así que tú solo espera! ya tengo armado el plan de sabotaje.

Y no so homosexual!.

Danmark off -se va con aires de ofendido-.


	12. Chapter 12

**¿Me envias galletas?**

Setsuka Minami

Envueltas y enviadas -guiño-

**si no eres homosexual, eso significa q eres bisexual o pansexual (lo ultimo no lo creo, y descarto la heterosexualidad porq un heterosexual nunca tendria sexo con alguien de su genero)**

Setsuka Minami

Te digo que soy heterosexual!, es solo que tengo una leve inclinación por los noruegos... pero soy muy macho, recio y viril.

**¿Puedo enviarle regalos a tu hijo?**

13UsUkNekito

Todos los que quieras preciosa.

**¿Que podrian ser?**

13UsUkNekito

Mmmm -pensativo- realmente no lo sé, algo de bebé supongo(?) de preferencia rojo.

**¿Me mandas mas galletas?**

13UsUkNekito

Claro -le envía galletas-

**¿Me podrias decir como se dice "idiota" en tu idioma?**

13UsUkNekito

Idiot, tal cual se pronuncia en inglés pero con nuestro genial acento danés -brillan sus lentes de sol- (no es para usarlo en mi contra ¿verdad?)

**¿Escocia te apoyo en que...?**

OasisNeon

Me dio su apoyo cuando Iggy, estando un poco más crecidito, quiso expulsarme de sus tierras, y Scotty, más para joderle a él que para ayudarme a mí, me brindo ayuda militar y económica. Es un bien chico.

**¿Como fue tu primer beso? ¿con quien fue?**

OasisNeon

¡Fue increíble! -sonrisa boba- Te contaré; era una -realmente- fría tarde de invierno, cuando yo, aún siendo muy niño, vi a uno de mis jefes besando a su primera y más amada esposa con quien compartían tres hijos. En seguida me entro el bichito de la curiosidad y fui a preguntarles porque hacían eso y él me dijo con que sólo estaban "ejercitando las lenguas", así que como yo debía ejercitarme en todas la áreas habidas y por haber, fui inmediatamente a enseñarle a Nor nuestra nueva forma de entrenar, pero no contaba con que él se haya hecho un nuevo amigo, y mucho menos con que este fuera un troll, así que el resto es una historia no muy hermosa.

**¿te gusta algun platillo no danes?**

OasisNeon

Así como gustarme-gustarme no, pero me desagrada en menor cantidad la comida de Nor, y mejor es si la cocina él.

**¿algun instrumento?**

OasisNeon

Siempre me ha gustado el sonido de la guitarra y (aunque suene muy homosexual) también de el violín. Pero lo más increíble del mundo es... ¡hacer música con el celular!.

**¿Eras bonita?**

ArashiSaku

-Se sonroja- bueno, ¡soy el rey!, no podría ser feo en mi versión femenina (y tenía un muy buen cuerpo).

**¿Algo que te haya gustado de la experiencia?**

ArashiSaku

Tenía senos muy 'prominentes' así que aburrirse no era un real inconveniente.

**¿Te gustaria volver a ser chica?**

ArashiSaku

No, veinticuatro horas fueron más que suficientes para mí.

**¿Me envias fotografias?**

ArashiSaku

Me gustaría, pero no me saqué ninguna (¡por dignidad!).

**¿cuantos años tienes?**

Alynneaneko

¿En serio quieres saberlo?, o sea, no es como que tenga algún tipo complejo con mi edad pero te sería difícil de creer que nací más o menos el 12000 a. C, ya que aparento menos de 26, ¡a que si!.

**¿Algun rey del que te sientas especialmente orgulloso?**

Alynneaneko

Canuto II, también conocido como Canuto el grande... ¿qué, por qué? pues porque me ayudo a reconquistar al cejón que no podía ser más exigente (hasta el día de hoy) ¡si hasta chocolates me rechazó!.

**¿Alguna anecdota que te gustaria compartir?**

Alynneaneko

Es más fácil cuando preguntas, pero en fin -pensativo- a ver... creo que algo digno de relatar sería la vez en que intente teñir el pecho de Mr. Puffin de rojo, por supuesto que fue una misión fallida además de que termine picoteado y regañado por Ice hasta el cansancio. Bueno, al menos lo intenté.

**Algun deseo especial para navidad?**

Alynneaneko

Ya fue cumplido -sonrisa sugerente-

**¿Cómo te enteraste que Noruega estaba embarazado?**

Danielachz93

¡Muy simple!. Un día de pronto comenzó a tener extraños cambios de humor; más enfadado de lo normal, y luego un día se desmayo, ¡así que supe inmediatamente que se trataba de un embarazo!, el rey es un genio.

**Si dices que tú y Nor son amigos con derechos...¿Cuáles son esos "derechos"?**

Danielachz93

Ya sabes!, derecho a amor, derecho a sexo, derecho a más amor, derecho a besos y caricias, derecho a mucho más amor, derecho a... -escalofrío- ¿ser golpeado?.

**¿Qué piensas de Perú?**

Danielachz93

Realmente no tengo una relación demasiado estrecha con los latinos, como he dicho antes, pero se me hace que Perú es un buen chico, sé que es bastante pacifico, despistado y hasta me parece muy tierno, he probado una que otra vez su comida y licores, y creo que es deliciosa, pero no más que la del rey, claro. Debe ser un país muy encantador.

**¿Qué antojos está teniendo Noruega?**

Danielachz93

Ninguno, más bien creo que se los esta aguantando para no darme la satisfacción de cumplirle algún capricho -suspiro de resinación- es un chico difícil.

**¿Cuál fue tu situación durante la dominación nazi en la WWII?**

Danielachz93

No tengo mucho que rescatar de esa experiencia; el pequeño Alemania (ya no tan pequeño) y su jefe-tengouncomplejoracial invadieron mis hermosas regiones con el pretexto de que era por "mi seguridad", y en un principio fueron muy amable ya que Alemania siempre sintió admiración por mí y su jefe creía que yo también poseía la "pureza racial" de la que tanto se jactaban, así que aproveche esa instancia para asegurar a casi toda mi población judía en casa de Sve, a quien por cierto me costo persuadir, y luego de eso todo fue un poco mas... agresivo.

**¿Cuánta es la cantidad máxima de cerveza que has ingerido en una sola borrachera?**

Danielachz93

Después de la quinta ya dejo de contarlas.

**Leyendo ciertos fanfics me entero que Is está haciendo buenas migas con un asiático cejón -cofcofHongKongcofcof-..¿Qué piensas al respecto?**

Danielachz93

Si el mocoso asiático sostiene algún tipo de sentimientos extraños hacia Ice, el termino 'Armagedón' quedara pequeño para todo lo que le haré.

**¿Lo aceptarías como yerno dentro de los nórdicos si es que se viene a vivir por esos lares, o dejarías que Is se valla por el Asia?**

Danielachz93

Ni la una, ni la otra, nadie tocará a mi Ice.

**¿Te imaginas tener un nieto cejón?**

Danielachz93

... como dije antes... ¡sobre mi cadáver!.

**Me dicen que mi personalidad es parecida a la tuya y eso le molesta a muchas personas pero no las tomo en cuenta, debería ser mas humilde con ellos?, aunque cierta parte de mi me diga que siga con mi genialidad?**

PezVikingo

Querer agradar al resto no es algo malo, pero si eres tan genial como yo ¡esa definitivamente no es una opción!, además jamás lograrás agradar al cien por ciento de las personas, y si llegas a conocer a alguien que creas que valga la pena conservar entonces debería aceptarte como eres ¿no?. Más importante que ser humilde es ser real y no aparentar.

_**Sección dos: !Cartas al Rey!**_

_Halo Dan!_

_Te habla Tino moi moi! Es genial que los países tengamos estas secciones para responder preguntas...¡pero por qué tienes que contar tantas intimidades!...moi moi...Nore no debe estar muy feliz...y ¿cómo es eso que está embarazado moi moi?...y sobre todo ¿El cejón abandona niños ese y el tipo del el pollo en la cabeza serán los padrinos?...¡¿Cómo pudiste dejarnos a Su-san y a mí de lado moi moi? Eres un ingrato moi moi!...sé que no te llevas muy bien con Su-san después de todo pero siempre hemos sido como hermanos los cinco moi moi...me apena mucho moi moi...y deja de molestar tanto a Is moi moi...y de emborracharte tanto...no vivimos tan cerca como para tener que escuchar tus borracheras constantemente moi moi!..._

_Saludos,_

_Finlandia.._

Hola Tino.

Que lindo que pases por mi sección -sonrisa alegre- espero que a la tuya le este yendo igual de bien, ya me pase por allí.

¡Las intimidades fueron hechas para revelarlas!... aunque si, Noru no esta demasiado feliz, pero apostaría a que es por el embarazo.

Lo de las madrinas ya esta resuelto y no dejaré la cerveza! -risa engreída-

Te quiero Fin!.

* * *

><p>Ahora si mis bellas lectoras, a que estaban desesperadas por tener noticias del rey y me disculpo (otra vez) por mi irresposabilidad, es que estas fiestas fueron menos que tranquilas y bueno, mucho que hacer, poco tiempo y nada de ayuda.<p>

Espero que la navidad de todas haya sido tan linda, gratificante y genial como fue la mía, y para que hablar del año nuevo. Pero lo más genial de todo es que Ladonia ha vuelto a creer en Santa Claus, ahora solo falta que Ice también vuelva a creer -sonrisa ilusionada-.

Y bueno ¡sigan escribiendo!.


	13. Chapter 13

**¿Conoces Scandinavia and the world? **

Dlaymei

¿El web comic? sí, lo he leído, personalmente lo encuentro muy divertido y relata algunas situaciones con bastante precisión. Aunque no se porque pero cada vez que aparezco junto a Noruega (y/o otros países) me hacen parecen bastante... pasivo (uke en léxico Japones) -se remueve incomodo- y eso definitivamente no es agradable, ya sabes, tú me conoces, yo soy el ser más dominante que ha pisado este mundo -risa escandalosa-.

**¿Conoces South Park? ¿Te provoca decir groserías?**

Dlaymei

Si he visto south park y me agrada el niño gordo al que siempre le meten algo por el culo, pero no me provoca decir groserías ¡y no porque no las diga! es sólo que no soy tan influenciable.

**¿Qué tal el clima?... ok, mi imaginación se seco.**

Dlaymei

Muy frió... entramos en invierno, y ¡no te preocupes! a mí me pasa muy a menudo -se peina el cabello hacia arriba-.

**¿Digame segun usted los chicos mas ukeables de hetalia?**

Riku

(Ukeable es igual a fácil de someter ¿no?, lo siento... no se me da bien el léxico japones) ¡Esta si que me la dejaste difícil!, realmente no estoy seguro (y no incluiré a ninguno de mis hermanos) -pensativo- en cualquier otro momento habría dicho que Italia, pero ya me quedó claro que él es capas de controlar y manipular al pequeño Alemania (ya no tan pequeño) con su lindura, así que supongo que seria el chico de lentes hermano de Usa... ¿cómo se llamaba?.

**¿Alguna vez norge demostro celos hacia alguien?**

Riku

Claro! todo el tiempo! -risa nerviosa- bueno ya!... si ha demostrado celos (que muy pocas personas podemos reconocer) pero no por mí... sólo por Ice.

**¿Que opina de los fics q te emparejan con finlandia?**

Riku

¿Eso es legal?... bueno, para empezar a mí no me molesta realmente que las escritoras echen a volar su imaginación, pero ya sabes... es raro.

**¿Que haria si un caso rarisimo finlandia se enamorara de usted?**

Riku

-Se atraganta con la cerveza- ¿Qué? -se golpea el pecho con el puño, tosiendo- cofcof siguiente pregunta!... esta ya me dio un retardo metal.

**¿Norge es tu unico amigo o hay otros?**

Riku

Norge es mi mejor amigo!, pero si tengo otros cómo por ejemplo Prusia e Inglaterra, la verdad es que soy amigo de casi todo el mundo ¡todos aman al rey!.

**¿No crees q si tomas mucha cerveza te enfermaras? **

Riku

No te preocupes linda, somos paises inmortales aunque no sé si inmunes a las enfermedades... de todas formas no puedo morir! -sonrisa arrogante-.

**¿Cual seria lo ultima cosa q no te gustaria q te ocurriera?**

Riku

Volver a ser chica -escalofrío- era muy guapa pero... tú sabes.

**¿Alguna pelicula de terror q no lo haya dejado dormir? **

Riku

El rey no suele asustarse con nada, pero esa película llamada Actividad Paranormal me dejo algo... inquieto.

**Mi padre me dijo que los nordicos tambien erais los que mas violencia de género teneis, ¿es cierto? Y si lo es ¿Por qué, si sois de los mas desarrollados?.**

Riku

Tal vez en algún momento lo fuimos, pero de hecho ahora junto a Nor encabezamos las listas del Global Peace Index, somo los países mas pacíficos del mundo después de New Zealand. Lógicamente esto va en relación a la población, ya que en armamento bélico intento estar preparado para todo -guiño-.

**¿Que clima hace normalmente por alli?**

Riku

En invierno hace frió y neva mucho, en verano... a veces hace frió.

**¿Por qué eres tan escandaloso?**

T

¿Crees que yo soy escandaloso?, te aconsejo que vayas a una junta mundial y veas con tus propios ojos lo que es ser realmente escandaloso.

**Tengo entendido que en tus tiempos de vikingo creías en Dioses como odín, Heimbdall, thor.. (no sé si ahora lo haces) ¿No es asi?**

T

No por supuesto que ya no, mi tierra fue totalmente cristianizada, pero si hubo un tiempo en el que creí en deidades paganas y no fueron precisamente mis mejores años ya que a falta de escritura mis jefes me obligaban a aprenderme TODAS las historias oralmente ¡y luego recitarlas! debía estudiarlas todo el maldito día -lágrimas falsas- y luego debía que enseñárselas a mis hermanos(gracias a Dios más tarde a un mortal se le ocurrió la escritura). Pero aunque ya no creo ni en Odín ni en ninguno de mis antiguos dioses siempre representará una parte importante de mí y seguirá vigente en nuestro folclore, mitología y corazones.

**Si la respuesta es sí, ¿De que se trata el ragnarok?**

T

Ragnarök es un juego online -risa escandalosa- es broma, es broma!. Ragnarök significa "destino de los dioses", es una profecía que describe la batalla entre todas nuestras deidades que por consecuencia nos llevaría al fin del mundo, es como el Armagedon en la biblia, una batalla apocalíptica hacia la destrucción. El problema de esta profecía es que el resultado es inalterable, cada Dios sabe que rol desempeñará y cual será el desenlace, y ahora que soy mucho más maduro(?) me pregunto porque alguien lucharía una batalla que sabe que haga lo que haga ganará o perderá de igual forma.

**¿Alguna leyenda antigua y vikinga que puedas contarnos?**

T

¿Te parece el martillo de Thor? aunque debo advertir que soy terrible contando historias, no por nada la mitología nórdica es tan... confusa. Estaba un día nuestro para nada ingenioso Thorn despertando cuando de pronto se dio cuenta que el martillo por el que se desvivía no estaba a su lado. Preguntó al astuto/mentiroso/transformista dios Loki en que lugar podría encontrarse y éste contestó que probablemente haya sido secuestrado por el gigante rey de los Jotun, Thrym, y efectivamente así fue. Éste a cambio de devolver el martillo pidió por esposa a la diosa del amor, la belleza y la fertilidad, Freyja. Loki, astuto y suspicaz como siempre ideó un plan en el que Thorn se hiciese pasar por la novia travistiendose (homosexualmente) cómo una chica, así cuando fue entregado en bandeja de plata a los feos gigantes y éstos le devolvieron el martillo y ¡bang! los mato a todos. La moraleja es que nunca deben robarle nada a Thorn o al rey del norte de Europa! (y prontamente el mundo entero) -guiño-.

Por ciertos, deberías en pensar en darte un apodo, decirte T es cómo que a mí me dijeran D... bueno no, pero te vendría bien un nombre.

_**Sección dos !Cartas al Rey!.**_

_Hola Den!_

_¿Cómo va la resaca weon? ¿Como pasaste la navidad y el año nuevo?_

_Yo quede pa la caga!wn! No vuelvo a tomar chela...Wn! por culpa de ...otros, baile hasta el caño..y vo? que hiciste?_

_Saludos!_

_Mandale saludos a Noruega_

_Atte_

_República de Chile_

La navidad fue linda -sonrisa boba- mis hermanos son lo primero y más importante, menos -inserte aquí Suecia en danés-.

Y sí, la resaca del 1 de enero no fue todo menos suave -suspiro-

Bueno queridas lectoras hasta aquí por hoy, hace mucho que no me escribe Nor ¿verdad?, creo que mi poder (recientemente desarrollado) mental ultimamente no esta funcionando, tal vez si todos nos concentramos en que el me escriba lo haga.

-Se coloca los dedos índices a ambos extremos de la cabeza y cierra los ojos- Ammm~ Nor escribeme, ammm~ Nor te estoy esperando, ammm~ Nor yo sé que nuestra noche de paz fue todo menos pacifica, ammmm~ fué una Nochebuena bastante placentera pero ammm~ sé que te gusto mi regalo y que me amas, así que ammmm~ no te hagas de rogar y ammm~ escribele al Rey. Ahora si! espero que el poder mental y me rezos funcionen de lo contrario el Rey no estará nada feliz -se cruza de brazos e infla las mejillas- ¿verdad?.

Hasta otra!.


	14. Chapter 14

Primero que nada! el rey no ha podido actualizar porque tiene mucho trabajo, soy un gran país, debo tenerlo(?)... así que me disculpo. Segundo! para las jovencitas que crean que no estoy respondiendo sus preguntas ¡no es así!, es sólo que me envían tantas que no deseo responderlas todas en un solo capítulos porque saldría más largo que la constitución, y ojo que ya escribí ese extenso (e inservible) documento una vez y no quiero volver a hacerlo ¡jamas!.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Conoció realmente a Flame y a Citron durante la segunda guerra mundial?<strong>

**KaiaExtraterrestre **

Por supuesto, ellos son los héroes de la Resistencia y lucharon por mí cuando estuve atado de manos. A pesar de que muchas personas cuestionen sus métodos y digan que su esfuerzo fue insignificante para el país, ése sentimiento de patriotismo no desaparecerá nunca de nuestros corazones al pronunciar sus nombres. Y me gusta pensar que ellos trabajaron por algo más grande que una nación (aunque no hay nada más grande y genial que Dinamarca) trabajaron por sus ideales, y no hay causa más noble que poner tú vida en riesgo o darla si es necesario por lo que se ama y se cree.

**¿Se acuerda de la época en la que se puso de moda atracar Galicia y Asturias entre los vikingos? En Asturias no nos olvidamos y los gallegos menos **

**KaiaExtraterrestre **

Uh... -se rasca la nuca incomodo- Pues veras, realmente aquello no fue mi culpa, digo, fuimos empujados por una tormenta desde el río Garona hasta Galicia -se remueve en su asiento- y-y el lugar era muy bonito y me sentí atraído... ¡no es mi culpa! -se cruza de brazos- Además son ustedes los Asturianos los que deberían pedir disculpa porque varias veces se me hundieron flotas enteras en sus aguas y para que hablar de los contraataques -chilla indignado-.

**Si no hubiera nacido como nación, es decir, como humano normal, corriente y moliente ¿que profesión cree que tendría? ¿tal vez se dedicaría al baile? ¡Debería! Estoy dispuesta a dejar el club de fans de Suecia si vemos más de esto.**

**KaiaExtraterrestre**

Lógicamente el rey lo hace todo bien, así que supongo que cualquier cosa que hiciese sería completamente rentable. Pero si verme bailar hace que salgas del club de fans de Suecia puedo perfectamente bailar para ti! -se coloca lentes amoratados y un gorro cualquiera-.

**¿Verdad que Estocolmo está preciosa en esta época del año? (Interprete la pregunta como usted guste)**

**KaiaExtraterrestre **

Está muy fría, supongo... -después de algunos minutos- ¿No deberías preguntarle eso a Fin?.

**¿Alguna vez estubo bajo el dominio de algun pais?**

**13UsUkNekito **

Si y no es agradable recordarlo, pero lógicamente sólo fue un dominio "parcial", nadie jamás podrá contra este vikingo -sus lentes brillan-.

**¿En que le afectaron las guerras mundiales?**

**13UsUkNekito **

La primera casi ni la sentí ¡neutral!. Y la segunda... bueno, fue algo así como que de pronto comenzaron a llover nazis y... esa es otra historia que por cierto ya conté, capitulo doce y no sé cual pregunta porque no las enumero -guiño-.

**¿Que vino priemero el huevo o la gallina?  
>hongxicefan <strong>

Ya había respondido esto con Gilbird, pero como sé que Inglaterra había contestado Gallina está vez diré huevo, si no... ¿de donde sale la gallina?, sentido común.

**¿de verdad regalaria a Suecia? por que si es asi yo lo quiero**

**hongxicefan**

Por supuesto, sólo dejame mostrarle quien manda y te lo enviare a tu dirección por danmarkexpress.

**¿lo podria incluir con todo el armamento vikingo?(esq un idiota me anda molestando y suecia puede auyentarlo)**

**hongxicefan**

A no, con armamento sube el precio.

**¿que opinas de Hong kong?digo lo a de conocer ¿cierto?.**

**hongxicefan**

Sí, y si esperas que diga que me agrada para Ice, mi respuesta es un rotundo no.

**¿Cómo pudiste abandonar a tus fanáticas tanto tiempo?**

**Daniela MadNerdy **

Si, ya sé, pero piensen en mi ¡soy un país!.

**¿Qué deseas que fuera tu hijo: niño o niña?**

**Daniela MadNerdy **

Niño, vikingo, príncipe del norte.

**¿Qué harías en el caso imaginario...hípotético de que Suecia se enamorara de Noruega...cosa que dudo pero mi imaginación vuela alto?**

**Daniela MadNerdy **

Alejaría a mi Noru de él y le haría una castración al estilo vikingo.

**¿Por qué no quieres a un sobrino cejón...capaz no cejón pero sería mitad nórdico, mitad asiático?...aunque eso significaría ser una especie de pariente de Inglaterra**

**Daniela MadNerdy **

No es que me moleste el hecho de que el cejón asiático sea pariente de Inglaterra, lo que me molesta es que quieran emparejarlo con MI Ice, mi hermanito menor al que conozco desde antes que aprendiera a hablar, cualquiera que quiera acercarse a él sacará mi lado de padre violento a la luz. Lo siento pero NO y no soy sobreprotector!.

**¿Alguna vez Noruega no se ha hecho el difícil?**

**Daniela MadNerdy **

No desde que tengo memoria...

**¿De todos los países...quién es el mejor compañero de borracheras?...**

**Daniela MadNerdy **

Prusia e Inglaterra, cien por ciento FBN.

**¿Quién te parece la versión Nyotalia más bonita..a excepción de Noruega que sé que pondrás en el primer lugar?**

**Daniela MadNerdy **

Si no es Nor es Ice, que si de por si ya es lindo imaginalo siendo una chica! -emocionado-.

**Ah sí...me olvidé...estoy haciendo un fic e HongKongxIslandia...van a tener un bebé cejón...espero las bendiciones del tío...**

**Daniela MadNerdy **

No.

**Que gel usas para el cabello.. O no te peinas en la mañana?**

**Nosequeapodoponer**

Gel en spray, y también funciona eso de no peinarme en las mañanas pero como que algunos mechones pierden la orientación y algunos se sublevan en contra del rey, sólo con ellos uso el gel.

**si encontraras a nore haciendo juegos ...eroticos con ice y por encima de todo con tus galletas que harias?**

**7kurau7**

¿Ah? -se forma un tic nervioso en su ojo-

**hablando del armagedon, me acorde del juego rägnarok, q se supone q esta basado en la mitologia nordica (jodidos mounstros en el volcan de thor ):) alguna vez lo jugaste? que te parecio? con q personaje te identificas?**

**Setsuka Minami **

¿Te refieres al juego online?, lo lamento pero yo no juego esos juegos (pero si los jugará te diría que cualquier Swordman estaría bien para mí).

**insisto, tu homosexualidad esta tan desarrollada q desde chile puedo ver los arcoiris q salen de tu casa... (?)**

**Setsuka Minami **

Tu país es más homosexual que yo...

**exijo la puta ecografia...me estoy cabreando, idiot (lease danesmente) me la prometiste no-se-cuantas actualizaciones atras **

**Setsuka Minami **

Bueno, ahora Nor tiene su propia sección.

**Para compensar la misteriosa desaparicion de las galletas (aunq me quedo un sabor dulce en la boca, mmm), quiero q me envies mas :) (es mas, enviame cada vez q actualices, o mejor, exijo la receta!)**

**Setsuka Minami **

De acuerdo -mete galletas a una bolsa con el remitente- pero no te daré la receta porque me gusta que te desvivas por las mías. Te enviaré a cada actualización!.

_**Sección dos: !Cartas al Rey!**_

_Hola Anko_

_Estaba ocupado, por eso no te escribía... ¿qué no te das cuenta que yo sí tengo vida?._

_En fin, me haré un ask, pero espero que no pases por el...y deja a Is en paz o mi troll te hará una visita._

_Saludos_

_Kongeriket Norge_

Nor!

Que felicidad volver a tenerte aquí y que felicidad que te hayas hecho tu ask.

Por cierto ¿Por qué no asumes de una vez tu embarazo? nos harías un gran favor a todos! -le guiñe el ojo-

Y no, nadie tocará a Ice y no le tengo miedo a tu troll -escalofrío- Nada de m-miedo!.

Jeg elsker dig, med kærlighed Danmark.

* * *

><p>Bueno aquí se acaba el esto y como pudieron ver mi poder (recientemente desarrollado) mental surtió efecto, o sea, Nor me escribió, y no sólo eso... ¡si no que también se hizo un ask!. Así que el rey está más que satisfecho... aunque niegue y a la vez no-niegue su embarazo -susurró inflando las mejillas- no es justo.<p>

Un abrazo a todas las que leyeron hasta aquí, ustedes son las mejores y más leales súbditas que el rey ha tenido, y estoy realmente feliz por eso, las quiero.

* * *

><p>Hola, soy Kanna y odio tener que estar metiéndome en la sección de mi rey así que por favor hagan como que no estoy aquí. Sólo vine a dar una información y a pedir por favor que no le digan nada de mí a Dan, porque él no sabe que existo.<p>

Mi rey se hizo una cuenta en face (w w w . facebook . com / NordensKonge) Para quienes quieran conocer a su real majestad (pueden rolear con él siendo ustedes mismas o algún personaje). Y para las que querían ver una reunión del FBN (w w w . facebook . com / NordensKonge / posts / 109854319137740) ahí hay una un poco divertida, sobre todo los primeros post. Eso... Un beso, junta los espacios.


	15. Chapter 15

**¿Qué hay de malo que Ice tenga de novio a Hong Kong?**

**Aisu Onii **

Ice es aún muy pequeño para estar pensando en novios y si ya tiene un pajarraco molesto ¿para qué quiere pareja?, no le veo sentido.

**Si te llegas a enterar de que Ice es novio con Hong Kong ¿que harias, lo apoyarias?**

**Aisu Onii **

Oh... -se perturba- Pues... no creo que el mocoso asiático este a la altura de Ice pero supongo que... tendría que hacerlo en caso de que mi amenazante hacha e imponente figura no alejaran a ese crío... ¡Pero no se la dejaría fácil!, tendría que demostrar que vale la pena.

Y si, fue un poco incomodo pero no te preocupes, siempre puedes regresa -le guiña el ojo- y sigo sin entender porque todos dicen que mi sección es graciosa, no le veo el chiste.

**¿Cuantos meses de embarazo se supone (insisto con el "se supone") que tiene Nor? ¿notas algun cambio FISICO que apoye tu teoria del embarazo?**

**Setsuka Minami **

No, es muy delgado y no han pasado muchos meses así que el embarazo aún no es visible ¡pero lo está!.

Había olvidado responder esta pregunta, lo siento por eso -le envía galletas- allí van!.

**¿Cual es tu relacion con Ireland? por que fue mucho tiempo como tu "colonia o protegido".**

**Patty Boyd**

Así es, fue mi protegido en algún tiempo, estrechamos relaciones en mi época vikinga y en su independencia del Reino Unido. Recuerdo que solía enseñarle muchas cosas, le encantaban historias y la música. Actualmente sigo notando la influencia que deje sobre él pero ya casi ni en cuenta me toma... Aún así procuro invitarle a ver una película de vez en cuando, para no perder el contacto.

**¿Piensas ir a vacacionar a algun lado?**

**Patty Boyd**

Bueno, aquí aún estamos en pleno invierno pero éste año planeo pasar mis vacaciones en casa de Nor, ya sabes, por nuestro hijo.

**¿Conoces a Argentina?**

**Patty Boyd**

Es de los pocos latinoamericanos con los que tengo relaciones constates, pero sólo por cosas meramente laborales.

**¿Tú crees que Alemania sea Sacro Imperio Romano?**

**MakaAkechi**

Ah... -mira a todos lados esperando a que no estén odios indiscretos escuchando- Sinceramente yo creo que si. A pesar de que en esa época yo estaba muy ocupado con todos los problemas internos que sucedían entre los nórdicos y no le prestaba nada de atención al resto de Europa, pude reconocer perfectamente a SIR como quien más tarde se hizo llamar el pequeño Alemania (ya no tan pequeño). ¡Pero no le digas a Prusia que yo dije eso!.

**"¡Se viene el fin del mundo, inminente, catastrófico!" ¿Cómo reaccionarías?**

**MakaAkechi**

-Se encoge de hombros- A disfrutar las ultimas horas de vida, supongo -abre la de cerveza sobre su escritorio y le da un sorbo- y a cumplir todas mis fantasías sexuales.

**¿Conoces esa teoría sobre que los continentes antes eran una gran, única tierra? Pangea creo que se llama... En fin, ¿Qué me dices sobre eso? ¿Es cierto? ¿Te gustaría que pasara, digamos... ahora?**

**MakaAkechi**

Cuando yo nací estábamos todos tal cual estamos ahora... pero ahora que lo pienso, sí -sonrisa maliciosa- me gustaría, y lógicamente yo sería el rey de todos!.

**Magic Time! ¡Inglaterra los ha transformado en chicas a todos! Incluyéndose. Todos, excepto tú, ¿Qué harías/dirías?**

**MakaAkechi**

¿Cómo un harén? -pregunta sonriendo emocionado- por supuesto que todas tendrían espacio en la cama del rey pero ¡eppa! que por turno! -su semblante cambia radicalmente al darse cuenta de que eso sonó muy... feo- Digo, ¡las respetaría a todas!.

**¿Recuerdas las guerras entre Iggy e Is? "Cod Wars (Guerra de los bacalaos -muere de risa por el nombre-)". ¿Alguna opinión al respecto?**

**MakaAkechi**

Fue gracioso verlos golpearse con/por peces.

**Hablando de Is, ¿Qué opinas de que le guste usar el Inglés, porque su acento es vergonzoso -según él-?**

**MakaAkechi**

Es un adolescente, suelen acomplejarse por todo (pero sí, su acento es gracioso).

**¿Me crees si te digo que no venía preparada? Las preguntas fluyeron solas :D Ok, esta no es pregunta, bueno, si, pero... ...tú entiendes.**

**MakaAkechi**

Sí, si entiendo! -contesta alegre hasta que comprende el sentido- ...no había que responder ¿verdad?.

**Un día despiertas y notas que eres unos... veinte centímetros más bajo. Medirías cerca de 1,70 - 1,75. ¿Tu primera impresión es...?**

**MakaAkechi**

¿Cuánto cuesta una cabina de suicidios?.

**¿Recuerdas ese volcán de nombre impronunciable que hizo erupción en Islandia, y afectó a Europa, Rusia, y hasta llegaron sus cenizas a Canadá...? ¿Sabes la razón? ¿Fue algo en especial?**

**MakaAkechi **

Mente sucia...

**¿Noruega ya abortó su bebé falso?**

**MakaAkechi**

¡Él no abortará y no es falso!.

**¿Posición sexual favorita? ¿Cuánto resistes normalmente? Imagina una sesión de sexo caliente, salvaje, frenético, y lujurioso con Noruega. ¿Cuánto tiempo aguantas antes de llegar al clímax?**

**MakaAkechi **

Mi favorita es "el emperador", pero también me gusta el cochero, la carroza, andromeque y el galgo. ¿Cuánto resisto?, pues depende de la persona y la excitación, normalmente la media hora pero (y contestando tu tercera pregunta) cuando se trata de Noru serían unos... ¿veinte minutos?, tú entiendes, cuando se hace el difícil me pone a mil (Para las que no entiendan, va así; a mayor excitación se llaga más rápido al clima y es más duradero-delicioso el orgasmo). -Le da otro sorbo a su cerveza- Noruega va a enojarse cuando lea esto...

**¿Y él? ¿Cuándo dura? ¿Lo has hecho experimentar un orgasmo de quince segundos o más?**

**MakaAkechi**

Generalmente se viene un poco antes de mí, y jamás le he dado un orgasmo menor a quince segundos... o eso creo, pero dudo estarme equivocando ya que procuro darle de los dos orgasmos y el primero no se puede fingir. Y si hablamos de Nor lo dudo rotundamente, de hecho si pudiera hacerlo, fingiría no haber llegado al orgasmo para hacerme sentir mal -sin una pizca de pudor-.

**¿Sabías que Noru e Iggy se llevan bien entre sus amigos imaginarios? No preguntes cómo (?) pero una vez los vi charlando con ellos, diciendo cosas como "¿Puedo acariciar a tu amigo también? Es tan lindo" -escena algo gay, pero qué le vamos a hacer-**

**MakaAkechi**

Si lo sabía, me cuelo en sus reuniones.

**¿Cuánto ha sido el mayor tiempo que has logrado sin ingerir alcohol?**

**MakaAkechi**

Una semana... -recuerda el susodicho periodo de tiempo con espanto-.

**¿Me haces territorio danés? Ya sabes a qué me refiero~**

**MakaAkechi**

Cuando quieras, preciosa -guiño-.

**Recordemos el pequeño Reino Inglés de Dinamarca, ¿"Dinglaterra" suena lindo para un apodo?**

**MakaAkechi**

-Le brillan los ojos- el mejor que he escuchado!.

**¿Te gustan los videojuegos? Si es así, ¿Cuáles? ¿Alguna consola favorita? -como que me dices que es la Wii, iré a patearte tu vikingo trasero aunque muera en el intento-**

**MakaAkechi**

Me gustan los videojuegos de guerra y mi consola favorita es la Wii -sonríe con malicia-. Pero no puedo pasar mucho tiempo en ellos porque ni a mi reina ni a mi primer ministros (I don't like the boss) les gusta, creen que se me puede pegar lo yankee (tú entiendes, él es tan idiot).

**¿Qué usas para dormir? Ya sabes, qué ropa. Noru es más que obvio, pero quiero detalles de tu pijama, no tu oso de felpa.**

**MakaAkechi**

Me gusta dormir desnudo pero como Nor me lo prohibe uso camisa y pantalón de dormir rojo con diseños de vikingos o ropa interior, y... -esconde el oso- no tengo ningún oso de felpa, eso es infantil.

**¿Has probado la Ale? Ya sabes, la cerveza de Iggy.**

**MakaAkechi**

Es buena pero nunca logrará superar a la cerveza danesa o alemana.

Y soy más awesome que Preussen, todo el mundo lo sabe -no le envía galletas porque niega el orgasmo que experimento su boca-.

**¿Como Noru pudo quedar embarazado si es un hombre?**

**Natz princess **

Fácil, mi vikingo penetra en su entrada, libera su fuerza y ¡bam! un noruego embarazado.

**¿Cuando eras vikingo te elogiaban mucho y por eso eres tan egocentrico o de una naciste asi?**

**Natz princess**

¡No soy egocéntrico! lo que sucede es que cuando eres tan genial como yo no puedes evitar tener el autoestima alta -nació con el "autoestima alta"-.

**Dices que noru es tu mejor amigo pero segun el y wikipedia(y yo tambien) no te tolera como explicas eso?**

**Natz princess**

Él aparenta, frikipedia miente y tú crees esas falacias, Noruega me ama.

**¿Alguna vaz ice los encontro a ambos... en cosas para mayores?**

**Natz princess**

A veces llega de improviso -rehuye la mirada incomodo-.

**Por que ankdhkfkjgajk no aceptas que Ice ame a Hong Kong?...si se ven tan tiernos? **

**xXxLil'DarkxXx **

Dejaré que se amén cuando el mocoso asiático esté castrado por mis propias manos -sonrisa tierna-.

**Noru ya se fue a hacer los controles al hospital? **

**xXxLil'DarkxXx**

Aún no he podido obligarlo, dice que "estoy llegando demasiado lejos con esa tonterías", ya sabes, sigue negándolo.

**He visto fotos tuyas como chica...ERES MUY LINDA! **

**xXxLil'DarkxXx**

Sí, lo soy -su ego sube hasta el cielo-.

**En Wikipedia dice que eres el 3er pais con mas apoyo a los homosexuales...te gano Suecia :O, el quedo en 2do lugar y Holanda fue el campeon xDD...y fuiste el primer pais en aprobar el matrimonio gay...estoy orgullosa de ti!**

**xXxLil'DarkxXx**

Los homosexuales no son distintos a nosotros, tener una orientación diferente no tiene porqué restarte derechos. Prusia e Inglaterra son homosexuales y aunque me guste burlarme de ellos los sigo queriendo igual, siguen siendo las mismas personas. No hay nada más bajo que la discriminación de cualquier índole.

**Que sentiste cuando por el tratado de Kiel, te separaste de Noruega y vino Suecia como 'el otro'? **

**xXxLil'DarkxXx**

Lo odié como no pensé que podía llegar a odiar...

**Yo creo que en la union de Kalmar eras el pais mas dominante ;) y mi profe de historia tambien lo cree!**

**xXxLil'DarkxXx**

Lo era y todas eran como mis "esposas", fue por eso mismo que Sve dejo la unión, me tenía (tiene) envidia. Nada se hacía sin mi consentimiento.

**Me mandas galletitas *cara de cachorro a medio morir*, por favor?**

**xXxLil'DarkxXx**

Por supuesto, bonita -le envía un sobre con galletas- Gracias por escribir, me simpatizas mucho.

**Por ahi lei que los paises del norte de Europa son muy aficionados al rock y al metal y tu siendo el rey nos podrias decir tus grupos favoritos de cada nordico?**

**Darkmoon**

¡Uff! tengo un montón; Mercyful Fate, Illnath, Arch Enemy, Amon Amarth, Bathory, Sonata Arctica, Emperor, Therion, esas principalmente son mis favoritas.

**Tengo entendido que el grupo ABBA es sueco y ante ello no puedo evitar morirme de la risa imaginandome a Su-san cantando una cancion de ellos ¿tu lo has cachado infraganti y si es asi tienes el video para tu deleite personal(con eso lo chantajearias a tu antojo)?**

**Darkmoon**

¿Cachado? no entendí mucho eso pero sí, le he atrapado infraganti un par de veces, aunque lógicamente nadie me cree cuando lo digo, y no, para tormento propio nunca he podido grabarlo.

**¿Conoces a las bandas de Therion y Nightwish ambas de Suecia y Finlandia respectivamente, que opinas de cada una de ellas?**

**Darkmoon**

Therion es una de mis bandas favoritas y de Nightwish también me gustan algunos temas, ambos tienen buena música.

**Con respecto a lo de Islandia y Hong Kong no le veo lo lindo a esa pareja pero si realmente hay algo entre los dos deberias ponerle una prueba al asiatico para asi probar que es digno de Is, sugerencia oblgalo a comer la "comida" del cejon y la comida mas picante que te puedan dar los representantes de Mexico(no es necesario decir que con esto te libras de el ya que nadie aguanta esa combinacion)**

**Darkmoon**

Son buenas ideas! -las anota en una libreta- digo! entre ellos no hay nada y emmm... con todo el tiempo que vivió junto a Inglaterra dudo que ya no este acostumbrado a esa comida, tal vez le haga comer un bicho raro y venenoso...

**Por cierto si lo del embarazo es real no seria mejor que tuvieras gemelos ya que asi tendrias a tu principe del norte pero tambien tendrias a tu valkiria que solo aceptaria a algien digno de ella.**

**Darkmoon**

Me encantaría tener el par pero tampoco puedo exigirle tanto a Nor, ¿te imaginas todo lo que sufriría? sería horrible.

**¿Cuando se disfrazaron de piratas se basaron un poco en Piratas del Caribe? ya que si es asi te encuntro parecido con el capitan Barbosa el cual me cae mejor que Sparrow?**

**Darkmoon**

También me agrada barbosa! pero no creo parecerme a él -saca un espejo y se mira en el- sólo mira lo hermoso que es el rey!.

**Describe a los paises mas masoquistas en sus relaciones de pareja y si el primer lugar lo tiene aqui Prussia ya que tiene que aguantar la comida del cejon.**

**Darkmoon**

Si, el primer lugar es para Prusia, luego vendría... ¿España? Romano es difícil, ¡China! porque todos sabemos como es Rusia, Fin por aguantar a Sve y en este momento no se me ocurre nadie más.

**Menciona a tus deidades mas importantes antes de convertirte al cristianismo.**

**Darkmoon**

Odin, Frigg y Jörd son los más elevado en grado de importancia pero ahí otros que son muchos más nombrados y celebres, como por ejemplo Thor y Loki.

**¿Por que no le pides ayuda al cejon y a Mexico del sur y a todo aquel que sepa magia para que se encarguen del troll de Noruega y este este a tu dispocision por una semana minimo?**

**Darkmoon**

Dudo que lo hagan y tampoco me gusta pedir ayuda.

**¿Que es peor tortura estar a merced de Francia una semana o bien que Inglaterra sea tu cocinero personal y solo comoas su comida durante una semana?**

**Darkmoon**

Definitivamente la comida de Inglaterra.

**¿Que opinas de la serie Xena la princesa guerrera lo digo por que la mitologia nordica es tocada en esta serie?**

**Darkmoon**

Xena y Gabrielle son muy bonitas -sonrisa ladina- y la serie no es mala aunque hay veces en que los efectos dejan mucho que desear.

**¿Que tanto del kamasutra has practicado con Noruega(detalles)y tus tres posiciones favoritas?**

**Darkmoon**

El emperador, el cochero, la carroza, andromeque, el galgo, etc. Y algunas otras, pero Nor se espanta cuando son demasiado extravagante... algún día haremos la Indra!.

**Y ultima por ahora ¿Como te le declararias a Noruega tanto para que sea tu novio sino que tambien tu pareja por toda la eternidad?**

**Darkmoon**

Qué difícil! -se queda pensativo por algunos muchos minutos- Pues le diría que es lo mejor que me ha pasado y que yo soy lo mejor que le ha pasado a él así que tenemos que estar juntos por siempre(?)... o algo así.

Por cierto, mi país no es una monarquía absoluta, es constitucional, se elije a voto popular al primer ministro y no le veo lo malo en que siga viviendo bajo una corona, si te das cuenta yo velo mucho más por mi gente que la mayoría de los países republicanos (no por nada mi población es la más satisfecha del mundo). Soy un rey benevolente para quienes saben ser leales.

* * *

><p>Ya está! respondí todo, ¿y saben por qué? porque en la próxima actualización se acaba la sección del rey, o sea que deben dejar sus ultimas preguntas y prometo responder con la pura y santa verdad.<p>

Y para que no estén haciendome las preguntas que siempre me hacen, las responderé a continuación:

**Mi sexualidad.**

La verdad es que adoro a las mujeres, me gusta todo de ellas y si fuera por mí serían todas del rey... pero cierto noruego ocupa un lugar demasiado importante en mi corazón (ya saben que lugar) así que sí, soy Norsexual!.

**Embarazo de Nor.**

Sí, Noruega esta completamente embarazado y seguirá así hasta que se demuestre lo contrario!.

* * *

><p>Nos vemos en la siguiente y ultima actualización! (quiero una revencia antes de que empiecen a preguntar, y no es una sugerencia, es un mandato real).<p>

Hasta otra!.


End file.
